JaNime High School - Day 2 UTAGE
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Seperti judulnya, Utage adalah untuk tetambahan gegembelan.. (SALAH WOOI!) Maksud gue, Utage adalah pesta! Semua pasti berkakak-kakakan disini. Mulai dari comal-camil sampai akhirnya penutupan meja makan dengan serbet. Act 3 release time! / Cemilan beragam kayak bangsa kita! / Muka Seito bakalan masuk award? / Oke, reviewnya dumz! Dissa merasa kurang nih..
1. Act 1

Hello hello, minna san! Kembali bersama di JaNime High School yang moga-moga makin stress ini! Seperti yang dijelaskan bahwa sekarang, semua warga JaNime mengadakan party malam yoo! Pasti menyenangkan yoo! Dissa juga menambah beberapa karakter disini! Karena tadi sore itu ceritanya...

* * *

**FLASHBACK _ON_ ::**

Tempatnya sekarang di rumah Masamune. Terlihat Masamune lagi ngepak barangnya, sementara itu Kojuro asiknya nyala-matikan senter barunya yang bermotif persis lobak itu. (Senter bentuk lobak?! Cahayanya dari mana?) Masamune memanggil langsung saja si Kojuro itu.

" Oi, Kojuro! " Teriak Masamune agak keras.

" Ha-haii? "

" Kayaknya tadi kita kebanyakan tokoh baru ya! Bagaimana kalo kita undang mereka semua? Kita kan, juga cukup kenal sama mereka! "

" WHAAAT? ADA ORANG BARU DIKELUARIN FRESH DARI KULKAAAAS? " (aneh-aneh wae -_-)

San... Nii... Ichi...

" KOJUROOOO! SEPERTI BIASA, KAU LEBAY SEKALEEEH! DEATH FAAAANG! "

Kojuro langsung terpuruk di lantai sambil memeluk senter lobak tercinta. Tiba-tiba...

" Loh? Ada yang manggil aku? "

Seseorang berbaju merah yang kayaknya kesasar dari dunia lain (?) datang keheranan.

" What? Who's calling you? " Tanya Masamune ke orang tersebut.

" Tadi kamu kan teriak Ding Feng! Itu nama ku! Jadi, ada apa bro? " Jelas orang itu. Ooh laa laa... Dia adalah Ding Feng dari Dynasty Warriors! Kok bisa nyasar bagete gitu seeh?

" Ding Feeeng?! " Tanya Masamune keheranan.

" Apa? "

" Grrrh... I SAID DEATH FANG IN THAT TIME! NOT DING FEENG! BEDA NYA JAUH BANGET TAUUK! " Masamune memantulkan Ding Feng ke dunia asalnya.

" Sumimaseeeen! " Ding Feng setelah itu tak terdengar lagi legendanya (?)

" Looh? Masamune-sama apakan Ding Feng? Saya padahal mau minta tanda tangannya, huweeeh... " Isak Kojuro.

" That wasn't important, Kojurooo! " Masamune menghajar Kojuro dengan Crazy Storm nya.

" Ittaa! "

" KAPOOOK! MAU PAKE POPOK SEKALIAAAN! " Sumpah Masamune keji.

" Ohayo, Dokuganryuu yang ganteeng! " Sapa seseorang di depan pintu masuk dojo. Sudah jelas, ini adalah Author Dissa sendiri.

" Sebentar! "

KREEEK- KREEEEK-

" Loh? Siapa yang tadi mengejekku Bakaganryuu malah brani mengaju diri ke his own dojo?! " Seru Masamune.

" Hehee... Cuman mau bilang, kalo FF sebelumnya kan, dapet review dari 5 kamen! Plus 1 monster killer! Terus, ada 2 dari mereka yang menjawab ya dari pertanyaannya! " Kata Dissa dengan entengnya.

" Kamen? Kamen yang ada di OVA itu kah? Dan napa ada monster segala? I always fight in the name of justice! " Tanya Kojuro yang baru bangun.

" Bukaan! Kamen nya ya dari dunianya Dissa tah! Mereka tapi kayak belum mampu tauk! "

" Tapi, itu sangat tak sopan, Dissa... "

Tiba-tiba, di belakang Dissa, 6 orang berkumpul disana. Yang satu nyiapin pedang baru diasah, yang satu nyiapin kebo-san (?), mau disuduk Dissa nya paleng. Yang satu nyolong revolver, yang tiga lain kayaknya cuman nyiapin bogeman.

" GROOOOOOAAAAAN... " Teriak sang kebo. (?!)

" DISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Teriak yang nyiapin pedang diasah sejak zaman adopsinya. (?)

" Ekh? " Dissa langsung menoleh ke hadapan keenam orang yang lagi furious itu.

" Tell me, Dissa! Apa mereka orang yang kau maksud itu? " Tanya Masamune.

Dan benar saja setelah Dissa mengamati keenam orang tersebut. Mereka adalah girl-chan, Mea, Mokakoshi, Aristina (yang siapin pedang), Nana, dan adiknya Fuuma.

" SIAP-SIAP SAJA AKU MEMBUNUHMU DISINIIIII! " Teriak Aristina kencang, lalu maju siap-siap nye-slash Dissa.

" Bener tuuh! Selain menghina kami, Dissa gak tau sengsu! Masa' namanya gue promosikan, nama gue cuman nyelenong? Kebo-san! Hajar Dissaaaa! " Mea berteriak pula sambil menaiki kebo-san miliknya. (?) Dan kebo itu disuruh nyuduk Dissa.

Girl-chan yang ternyata nyiapin revolver milik Cowboy (OC nya girl-chan kuambil, maaf ya :D) juga langsung maju, siap-siap nye-slash Dissa seorang. Diikuti maju tak gentar ala adik Fuuma, Nana, dan Mokakoshi.

**PLAK SOMPLAK DI KEPLAAAK! (?)**

" Iyo, iyo guys! Sumimaseen! Saya tak memanggil kalian kamen lagi! " Teriak Dissa yang sudah KO minta ampun tenanan.

**PLAK!**

" Yoosh! Yoroshiku, minna! Jadi, sapa yang bilang Nobunaga allowed to our party, heh? " Tanya Masamune santai.

" Gue! " Kata Adiknya Fuuma dan Mokakoshi bebarengan.

" DISSA... GUE... BELUM... PUAS... " Teriak Aristina yang baru selesai hajar Dissa. " SHOUBUUUUUU! "

" Itu orang niat bunuh banget! Sama kayak Kami Seito! " Kata Kojuro histeris.

" Kalo aku terserahlaah... Apapun yang terjadi... " Kata Mea.

" Aku lupa menjawabnya! Heheheh... Tapi aku golput lah! " Kata Nana yang turut bingung.

" Aku malas menjawab laah! " Kata Girl-chan.

" Oh, kalo gitu, cukup lah! I must pack-up now! Kalian kembalilah to Indonesian, your own hometown! " Kata Masamune.

" Home... Town... Oleeh, Oleeh, Kolleeeh! " Nyanyi Kojuro riang.

" Next time, i will kill ya! " Seru Aristina kejam.

" Ayo kebo-san! Pulang! " Mea bablas duluan naik kebo-san.

" MOWOOOOOOWWWH! " Teriak sang kebo. (!)

Mereka berenam, plus kebo-san, sudah tiada di hadapan Masamune. Dissa yang baru menyadarkan diri langsung nanya.

" Wazz up and shufflin down, MasMun ganteeng?! " Tanya Dissa dengan english serba error kaprahnya.

Masamune langsung facepalm, Kojuro malah shufflin-shufflin gitu lah! Tangan diguncang selayak DJ.

" Hen... Tai... " Kata Masamune pelan.

" Tadi itu, yaah... Home Tooooooown! " Kata Kojuro.

" Oh. " Respon si Dissa yang hanya terdiri atas 1 kata, 2 huruf tak berulang, 1 kalimat. (KAMI JUGA TAUU!)

" Jadi, kita harus menelpon Yoshiaki-sensei, Seito-kun, Nobunaga, dan Hideaki, buat ikut party! " Simpul mati Masamune. (?)

" Hideaki juga? Ikut acara apakah dia? " Tanya Dissa dan Kojuro bebaheran. (Bebarengan ekspresi keheranan)

" Sudah ikutin aja! Kasihan dong, masa' yang bikin makannya gak diajak? Mungkin dia bisa ikut duel juga! " Kata Masamune.

" Bener juga tuuh! Eh, bener kan, si Motochika dan Ieyasu diingetin biar kontrol Rising Sun dan ajak tadaaa! " Kata Kojuro. Akhir kata dia jadikan kata seru yang kayak niat nunjukkin sesuatu.

" Tada?! " Tanya Masamune.

" Yee... Masa' kagak ngerti? Tadakatsu kaleek! "

" Wha? Kojuro nunjukkin Katsu? " Tanya Dissa.

" GRRRH... DE-I-ES-ES-AAAAA! " Eja Kojuro kesal, geram, lalu menghajar Dissa ke langit ke tujuh untuk keempat kalinya. (Ya ampun, kamu masih hapal aja Dissa -_-) (Dissa : " Kalo mau kurekap ceritanya! ") (Readers : " DAMEEE! " *tatap sadis)

" Ooh-laa-laaa... " Lalu, Masamune bersiul senang, karena sepertinya Dissa juga sudah kembali ke hometownnya.

" Langsung telpon Yoshiaki-sensei! Nomornya... Tadi aku tanya Keiji alias Maeda cantik heboh dan ternyata nope nya masha misha ampun! " Kata Masamune sambil facepalm.

" Emang berapa, Masamune-sama? "

" 083517453444! Masamune sambil nunjukkin kertas yang berisi nomor itu. (JANGAN DIHUBUNGIN BENEREN! INI BUKAN NOMER SAPA-SAPANYA DISSA! SUWER BIKIN SENDIRI, SALAM 2 KARE!)

" Hah? Gak ada yang aneh perasaan! "

" Ya aneh lah! Itu bacanya aja Obesitas Eaaa! Gimana gak aneh? Katanya si Maeda cantik aja juga gitu! "

" Oowh... Yoshiaki-sensei pinter memang kalok milih nope! Sama kayak alaynya! " Tanggap Ke jurang. (?) (Kojuro : " BERANI SEKALI UNTUK MENGEJEK NAMAKUU! " *Dissa dibogem Kojuro ngamuk mode on)

" Ya sudah, ku telpon. " Masamune langsung mengetik nope tersebut, menekan tombol call, dan menunggu sambungan. Tuut... Tuut... Toothy... (?)

Sementara itu, Kojuro bermain dengan senter yang baru dibelikan tuannya tadi. Alias si lobak.

" Yeey! Sekarang aku dan tumbuhan akan selalu bersama! Hai, lobak-san! " Sapa Kojuro ke senter lobaknya, lalu ia nyalakan senter itu. Sinarnya warna hijau looh.. Dan mengarah ke Masamune.

" EEKH! Kojuroo! "

Tuut. Ternyata saat itu telpon dah nyambung!

" Loh? Aku udah ganti nama ya? Aku jadi babu kecayank kan Dokuganryuu kah ya? Horas italino yaaw! Eh? Sebentar ya... INI MASAMUNE MY BOY YAA? BARU NYADAR AMA SUARANYA YAAH! CIHUII YAAW! "

" Owh, kau memang mendengarnya ya pak tu... " Ucapan Masamune terputus.

" Akhirnya aku menerima nomornya my boy yaa! Yeey! " Potong Yoshiaki dengan pisau. (?)

" Iye, mister oldie man! Kau da- " Another keputus karena pisau mister Yoshiaki tadi. (?!)

" Nanti aku akan minta TT mu juga yaa! Segera kuminta lo yaa! " Potong Yoshiaki lagi.

" Iya, iya, that will be ea- " Loh? Terputus lagi nadinya! (?!)

" Oowh! Dan juga ya! Saya harus selfie an sama kamu ya! Besok kan, kita jumpa lagi yaa! Bareng bareng kita selfie beduaan biar romantis YAOI old and young yaa! " Potong Yoshiaki lagi dan lagi.

" Itu bisa diatur tauk! Yang mau kukatakan itu adala- " Ya sudah, putus lagi!

" O iya! Kita juga harus dance bareng ya! Pasti keren banget tu yaa! " Potong Yoshiaki tanpa tempel. (HEI, DISSAA!)

" GRRRRH... " Masamune diam sebentar, menggaum-ngaum kayak singa yang kurang daging. Kojuro masih aja mainin senternya.

" OOWH... Lobak-chaan! Meski kau bewarna hijau, aku tetap akan memelukmu eraat! " Melas Kojuro sambil memeluk lobak dengan melas pula. Cieeh... Masaka, Kojuro wa... Menyukai sayuran yang mungkin segera busuuk?! (Kojuro : " TAU GAK SEEH, DISSA? INI SENTER! SEBELO ALIAS SENTER BENTUK LOBAAAK! " *Dissa kena hajar Kojuro)

" SENSEEEI... CUKUP SUDAH DASAR GAK BERMUTUUUUU! ENOUGH! " Masamune berteriak bagai penyanyi hard rocker tenan, dan karena itu, Yoshiaki sensei langsung jadi telantaran pencemaran suar dengan indahnya. (?) Dakara, 1-0 desu! (#PLAK!)

" Hiiks... Sumii- " Omongan Yoshiaki sensei terputus, padahal udah minta ampun.

" KAAH! " Teriak Masamune karena males ngasih ampun. (Note : Maksudnya Masamun itu gak mau tau-tau lagi.)

" Sumii- "

" KAAAAAH! "

" Sumi- "

" KAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

Kojuro yang baru menyadari situasi nya langsung nanya. " Ada apa, Masamune-sama?! "

" Who's not mad, Ke jurang?! Yoshiaki sensei sudah kehilangan mutu tenan! "

" Anyway, nama gue Kojuro, bukan Ke jurang... "

" KAAAH! "

" Sumii- " Terputusnya kata-kata ini tiada habisnya!

" KAAAAH! " Jerit Masamune kesal. Kemudian, Kojuro coba mendengar suara si sensei telantaran pencemaran suara di daerah setempat itu dengan teliti. (Serius banget lu!)

" SUMII- "

" KAH! "

Telinga Kojuro makin dekat... Makin dekat... Lalu...

" SUMIIII... "

" WAAAAAAAAACHAAAAAAAAW! " Kojuro langsung menaruh hape Masamune (entah kebanting apa sengaja dia taruh) di lantai dan nyiapin fistnya.

" KAAAAAAAH! " Teriak Masamune yang masih kesel tiada abis.

" MASAMUNE-SAMAAAAA! " Kojuro merinding gak karuan. " Ekh? Chotto... "

" Hmmh? "

" Masaka... Masamune-sama wa Yoshiaki-sensei... "

Masamune langsung menyimak mata Kojuro dengan baik. Lalu...

" MEMBICARAKAN WARRIORS OROCHI?! " Teriak Kojuro kagum.

San, nii, ichi...

" HEEH?! "

" Logikanya gini! Masamune-sama bilang Ka, lalu Yoshiaki-sensei melanjutkannya dengan Sumi! Jadinya Kasumi kaan?! Itu adalah nama karakter yang menjadi favoritku! Kenapa kau tak mengajakku? Aku bisa menjawabnya dengan Katsuie Shibata atau Kanetsugu Naoe! Atau Kanbei Kuroda, Kaihime! Kagu-chin! Dan... "

_NEW JULUKAN : Kojuro - Fans Koei series_

" BAKA NO FUTARIIII! " Masamune menendang hapenya dan Kojuro bebarengan. Mereka terapung ke atas, dan Kojuro pun mengalami patah pantat, hape Masamune mati seketika.

Dan, pemberitahuan di layar Hape itu muncul. 'Sumimaseen! Your handphone takes 1 hour to restart! Onegai jimasu!' Lalu, layarnya mati dan harus nunggu 1 jam biar balik kayak semula.

" Nooooooo! " Jerit Masamune dengan sesal.

" Hime-saan! " Lanjut Kojuro yang masih membahas Warriors Orochi. Masamune nyiapin kipas kertas ukuran besar yang baru dia bikin kemarin sore, dan memukul -treet- sang babu.

" CAN YOU JUST FLY TO HEAVEEEN?! " Sumpah Masamune. Dan, terbentuklah bintang kejora sore hari dengan indahnya. (Sekarang itu jam setengah 5 lewat 15 tauu!)

Dan, Masamune langsung menaiki Honey, mencari rumah Kingo alias Hideaki buat ngasih tau bahwa dia harus ikut acara party nya.

" Shikata nai, must visit one by one! Honey, ikko! " Kata Masamune sambil meluncurkan Honey. (Luncurkan?!)

Kelanjutannya tak perlu diketahui lah, karena kalo di rumah Hideaki pasti menggoda puasa kalian, rumah Seito akan menyiksa kalian, dan rumah Nobunaga akan menggoda iman kalian saking jijay! Dan nasib Kojuro, dia harus terjatuh di lantai depan dojo dengan keras, tak menyadarkan diri beberapa saat.

**FLASHBACK _OFF_ ::**

* * *

Kalau begitu, mari kita membaca scroll Day 2 Utage bikinan Dissa sendiri! Disini tertera nama tamu/pengunjung (?!), Warnings, dan Schedule.

* * *

**DAY 2 UTAGE**

**BY : DISSA-CHALOVERS, NO COPY, NO TEA, NO PEPPERMINT, NO SUGAR! (?)**

**MERESMIKAN CERITA INI!**

**Dibintangi oleh (beserta julukan) **:

- Akechi Mitsuhide, si kakek tua dan si gonggol mabuk

- Azai Nagamasa, si romantik detektet dan mantan waras (wakil keras)

- Chosokabe Motochika, si hobi benjol dan si ustad religius JaNime

- Date Masamune, si english speechmuch dan si ketua gahoel

- Fuuma Kotaro, si pendiam tajam dan si gosip letter boy. Dan si emak penasihat yang sabar. Dan si penentu takdir.

- Honganji Kennyo, si gila uang

- Imagawa Yoshimoto, si aktor lawak

- Kasuga, si pedang cantik botekan dan si romantiko yang terbacino dhetector

- Katakura Kojuro, si Koei series lovers. Terkenal sebagai si babu yang babo kayak babi jadi bibi, kalo dipanjangin : Watashi wa Dokuganryuu no Babu and my name itu Katakura Kojuro, bisa dipanggil Ryuunomigime too, dan can every sesuatu dalam sekejap kejap! Watashi juga menerima nickname like Babu yang Babo kayak Babi jadi Bibi

- Maeda Keiji, si babo nista dan si Maeda kehebohan cantik

- Maeda Toshiie, si kepositas dan si hampir telanjang

- Matsu, si jago masak tapi el-el berantakan dan si setia ngeprett

- Mouri Motonari, si DuGen andalan JaNime

- Nouhime, si gila senjata peledak yang nyantolan otak

- Oichi, si cewek daruma romantik yang pintar kepelanan

- Sanada Yukimura, si pendeteksi para pasangan melalui kamera multi app dan si cengeng yang bareng Oya-Katak yang hendak jadi Otak-Cebong

- Sarutobi Sasuke, si pelajar tahapan mendapat cewek

- Tokugawa Ieyasu, si ganteng yang siap jadi pengikut, baik benar maupun salah

- Uesugi Kenshin, si keji nyantol

- Takeda Shingen, si over spirit bahkan hampir jadi over spirtus

- (NEW) Mogami Yoshiaki, si rakun narsis ya, ya, ya!

- (NEW) Seito Takamichi, si OC Dissa yang kalo dingin kayak AC, tapi kalo ada tahu langsung EC (End Critical)

- Xavi, si unlimited karat voice

- Itsuki, si imut boongan

- Otani Yoshitsugu, si kalem sini, sana, situ, mana-mana

- Otomo Sorin, si podho karat voice dan si master pemberi juluk hentai

- (NEW) Kobayakawa Hideaki, si juru masak penakut tapi lihai

- Honda Tadakatsu, sang robot yang kebal every where, every when, every how, every what, every day is sunny day but in friday is frying day (tau maksudnya ga? Maksudnya itu friday bacanya kan, fraidei, bisa jadi fry-day! Sekiranya disini kalian uda paham)

- Rising Sun, sang robot yang mau aja mihak raja benjol

- Yumekichi, sang monyet yang bisa kawarimi no jutsu (soalnya waktu adegannya, dia langsung ngilang dari pundak)

- (NEW) Oda Nobunaga, si guest yang nista akan goyangan, dan tentu saja...

- Author Dissa, si pembuat cerita yang keceh, cantik, gahoel, imoet, dan apa aja asal positif.

**WARNING('S)** :

- Ingatlah selalu bahwa yang membuat Sengoku Basara adalah sang Capcom! Sudah jelas bukan Cap cip cup kembang kuncup!

- Munculnya Typo, YAOI, Fujoshi, ke-GaJe-an over, kata-kata yang disensor (contohnya -piip-, -tiit-, -treet-. Entah mau nambah ato gak), dan singkatan kata yang aneh bin hentai bin weird. (Apa bedanya itu semua?)

- Kalau yang berikutnya mungkin telat rilis karena mudik ato lagi malas.

- Setiap parodi yang ditunjukkan bukan berarti Dissa tidak menghargai, tapi Dissa membuatnya hanya untuk hiburan semata hari terbit menyinari bumi setelah malam bulan purnama. (?!)

**Schedule** :

... - 19.00 : SEMUA HARUS KUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH TANPA PENGECUALIAN, TERUTAMA OKSIGEN, POHON, LANGIT, DAN ASPAL! (?)

19.00-19.05 : Opening oleh Date Masamune.

19.05-19.20 : Comal Camil session

19.20-20.00 : Duel 1-3

20.00-20.30 : Partyfire, singing, dinner session (soalnya campfire itu api perkemahan!) (?)

20.30-21.00 : Hide 'n Seek session

21.00-21.40 : Duel 4-6

21.40-22.20 : Dance session

22.20-22.30 : Free time!

22.30-23.10 : Duel 7-9

23.10-23.25 : Kisah hantu competition

23.25-23.30 : Closing by minna-san

23.30 : SEMUA PULANG MEMBAWA BARANG PERLENGKAPAN TANPA KECUALI KE HOMETOWN MASING-MASING!

**Duel schedule** :

1 : Sasuke vs Kojuro

2 : Motochika vs Ieyasu (mungkin saat pertarungan kedua orang ini, ada penampakan Rising Sun vs Tadakatsu)  
3 : Kennyo vs Yoshimoto

4 : Yukimura vs Masamune

5 : Shingen vs Kenshin

6 : Kasuga vs Fuuma

7 : Motonari vs Seito

8 : Yoshitsugu vs Sorin

9 : Tenkai vs Nouhime

**NOTE** : Keiji sebagai wasit, Matsu dan Toshiie slalu siap sebagai penolong para korban, yang lain sebagai penonton.

* * *

Back to story! Ternyata banyak nomplok ya isi scroll nya! Semua langsung natap sadis ke arah Author Dissa. " Kenapa hanya kamu yang dibagus-bagusin? DISSA YARO! ANATA WA BAKA DAANE! " Seru mereka.

'Kenapa julukanku 4 sendiri baka?' Tulis Fuuma dengan tulisan diacak-acak karena kesel.

Dissa langsung saja dihajar ultimate jutsu masing-masing. Eh, bales review dari day 2 sebelumnya yuu ^^ Sebelum dihajar lagi!

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

Naah, Yukimura memang harusnya gak boleh pake verb 'burn', tapi mau apa lagi :D Kokoronya Keiji memang sudah gitu sejak dilahirkan, makanya diajak bener dia gak mau! (Dissa dihajar Keiji)

Mea suka kebo? Dissa apa donk? Kebon? (#PLAK!) Kalo Mea memang pengen kebo, Dissa muncullin tadi. Suwer, sudah kumunculkan, maaf gak pake ijin mengemudi! (?) Mea nya juga! Heehee... :D

Thanks for review ^^

* * *

**Girl-chan2** :

Hello, Girl-chan! Terima kasih yaa! Dan inilah FF baru lainku ^^ Semoga sama kocak! Dan juga, tadi aku izin pinjem girl-chan ya! Yang lain juga sama kook :D Ya, thanks for review! (Bingung mau manjangin kayak apa balasannya -_-)

* * *

**Adiknya Fuuma** :

Sebelumnya, maaf menyolong anda di flashbacknya! Tenang saja, yang kena hajar juga sayanya aja looh -_-

" Gak, gak, gak kuat! Gak, gak, gak kuat! Ama plei boy! Plei boy! " Keiji bernyanyi riang.

" ENOUGH, Baka daane! " Seru Dissa. Dia langsung memukul Keiji dengan bat buat main kasti.

" Itta! Sumimasen nee... "

" Beraninya mencuri kata-kataku ya, anata wayo! " Seru Seito yang tak kalah dalam bidang menghajar. Dia jurusi dengan Slash of Pain : Explodes with Flames and Ices.

" Mommi... Deddi... Matsu nee-chan... Kenapa nasibku selalu ajooer! Huweewee... "

'Gue emang dah pinter sejak lair! Beda kayak yang barusan dihajar itu! Mueheeh!' Tulis Fuuma.

" Itta... " Keiji masih menjerit saking kasihan sama nasibnya ini.

'Pantes dah buat dihajar dan segera diberikan halo di atasnya!' Tulis Fuuma agak bercanda.

" WHA-WHAAT?! " Jerit Keiji tak percaya.

'Terus, bajunya juga jadi putih semua! Gak usah pake yang namanya alas kaki lagi maah...'

" FUUMAAAA! TEGANYA DIRIMU KEPADAKUUU! HUWEEE... " Keiji memang kasihan :D

Yee... Kenapa manggil Mak Fuuma dan Mak Chika seh? Ntar nambah lagi kriput kasarnya Fuuma! (Catatan : Yang dijelaskan di Day 2 Act 2) (Langsung, Dissa kena hajar FuumaChika bebarengan)

Oke, semoga Fuuma bisa kutambah agak banyakan lagi ^^ Pandai-pandainya kau orang laah! (Maling mode : ON (Kalo *a** dah mainstream! *Dissa kena hajar orang tersebut))

Ya wes, thanks for review ^^ Dan as your wish, mister Nobu akan masuk!

" Horeee! Aku akan pamer goyangan remix baruku habis ini! Muahahahaa! " Tawa Nobunaga.

" Yee... Sono remix gotik dan reject mu! Ntar tambah gopink, gobor, dan gobek! Muahahahaa! " Balas Dissa sama evilnya.

" Siap, bos! "

Next review! Ociih? :D

* * *

**aristina182** :

Yee... Aku tidak menghinamu tauuk! Aku cuman bilang, kalau pen namemu disalin disini, ntar ketulis disini cuman jadi '.182'! Ngerti gak? :D

" Whaaat?! Kau mau membunuhkuu?! " Panikku.

" Owh, aku takkan lupa untuk membalas anata wayo! Kubantu aristina deh, anata wayoo! " Teriak Seito keji.

" Mie dua! " Teriak Kojuro pula. (Me too : Mie two : Mie dua)

" HUWAAAAAAAWH! " Dissa lari tunggang langgang sampe apes dikejar aristina, Seito, dan Kojuro.

Thanks for review! Dan tadi maaf juga nyolong kamu ke flashbacknya, tapi demi proses pembunuhan Dissa sesuai kehendakmu juga! (KAU MEMANG SUDAH KENEK STROKE, DISSAA!)

* * *

**FadjrinaH** :

Welcome to this FF! ^^ *nabur bunga sana* *nabur bunga sini* *jadinya sana-sini nabur bunga* (Readers : KETERANGAN GA PENTING!) Ya ampun, hontou ni? Arrigatou :') aku akan membuat yang lebih baik, semoga!

Odong-odong? Nanti mungkin di Day 3 tapi entah Act berapa. Thanks usulnyewt! Tentu saja All BSR Chara akan muncul, tapi munculnya beragam-ragam tempatnya! Wokeh? Thanks for review ^^

* * *

**Mokakoshi** :

Amiin.. Amiin! Mohon maaf juga ^^ Semoga dosa kita semua diampuni!

Tadi aku juga menyolong kau di flashbacknya, gomen nasai... Itu biar Dissa ada kapoknya sama kalian (?)

Yap! Nobunaga sengaja kujadikan gila seperti requestmu :D Gotik, Gopink, Reject!

" What the hell no heaven blast are you?! " Seru Nobunaga tiba-tiba, nyiapin pistolnya.

**DUUUUAR! JLETOOOK!**

" Sumimasen... "

Disinilah FanFict berikutnya! Da U-Ta-Ge! Alias Untuk Tambahan Gegembelan (?) (KAMU ITU YANG GEMBEEL! *Dissa kena hajar readers)

" 2 dari 6 reviewers me-request biar saya masuk pesta! Dan saya sendiri juga mau lempar diri saya ke sana! Jadinya 3 dari 7! Dan ditambah lagi Author yang memang mau, jadinya 4 dari 8 uwong! Kesimpulannya... Saya masuk! " Kata Nobunaga cemunguth.

" Oke! Jangan terlalu ngacau... " Ingat sang Author.

" Siapa juga yang ngaco kalo bukan kamu yang ngasih naskahnya? " Kata Nobunaga agak gak nerima. " Tapi... " Nobunaga langsung joget ala Kuliah Parrot. (Kalo J**i* *er*z udah mainstream tau gak seeh?! *Dissa dihajar artis tersebut)

" Aku rapopo, aku rapopo, aku rapopooo... "

**GUBRAK!** Author merebut pistol Nobunaga, menembak lehernya sendiri. (?)

" Lepasin gue! Gue gak mau dibekeep! Lepasiiin! " Seru Nagamasa yang siap-siap dibekep.

" Kenapa? Dibekep itu enak loh! Pengalaman pertama is the best! " Kata Author evil. (Loh? Katanya si Author udah nembak leher? #PLAK!)

" Tapi, ini bukan pengalaman pertama saya tauu! Huwaaaaaaah! "

Berakhirlah balasan review ini dengan bekepan Nagamasa. Oichi dan Masamune harus disahkan ke altar pernikahan dulu yaa! Meski Oichi sudah ada Nagamasa yang dibekep itu, yee, skaleeh-skaleeh kita coba suasana madu dua lelaki dibanding madu tiga wanita! (Ingatlah isi lirik lagu Madu Tiga yang populer itu! Ceweknya ada 3 kan? Karena ini cowoknya ada 2, kita ganti lagunya! -_- Wait... Kawinnya beneren gak inii?! Kok langsung planning kayak geneh?)

**WARNING YANG GAK AMAT PENTING, TAPI AMAT SINTING (?) : AUTHOR DISINI SUDAH AGAK GILAA, YA KNOW? PLEASE DIWAJARKAN!**

* * *

Langsung saja kita memasuki black hole (?) dan membaca ceritanya yaa! Semoga masih heboh dan masih berkesan dan berpesan di hati-hati jalan raya kalian ^^ (?)

* * *

**Act 1 : Minna, are you ready?! Part 1**

Aah... Malam rabu memanglah malam yang patut disembah. Karena sangat terhormat dan tidak bisa diajak main-main. (ITU RATU, U BAKAA!) Latar tempat mengarah ke gedung terpencil alias JaNime High School, tepatnya di lapangannya yang terletak dekat taman bergetah. Taman bergetahnya terdiri atas pepohonan yang batangnya bisa berapi-api. Tapi kalo mau, kita harus cari orang yang berelemen api ato yang suka korekan! (KOK MALAH KAYAK TEKS OBSERVASI SEEH?!)

OKE! Kita ganti narasinya jadi galaksi! (?) (BISA BECUS KAGAK SIH?) Yee... Karepnya kalian lah! Aku tau, kalian punya whatever kook. Di lapangan, baru ada 3 musketeer (?) yang menunggu. Anggotanya tuwok dan wawek (?) Masa' gak tau sih? Maksudnya itu two cowok dan wan cewek! (ITU MAH, REPOT BANGET TAUUK! DAN TULISAN INGGRIS ANGKA SATUNYA SALAH TUH!)

" Sekarang masih jam 6, tapi memang apa salahnya datang jam segini ya! Hahaha! " Kata orang pertama.

" Lagian, aku males kalo datengnya jam 7 kurang. Makin cepat, itu karena makin connect jaringannya! Aku mau dateng terdahulu! " Samper orang kedua.

" Wooi... Yang dateng terdahulu itu kakek-nenek moyang kita tauuk! Bisakah kau berpikir? Tempat ini juga dulunya bukan sekolah aja! Sudah jelas kakek-nenek moyang kita yang menapakkan kaki di tanah ini! " Terang orang pertama.

" Kamu selalu seperti itu... Nyebelin! " Kata orang kedua dengan posisi monyong mulut.

" Nyebelin apenyeeh? Jawaban itu sudah ditakdirkan tauuk! "

" Yee... Ditakdirkan apanya? Kalo ngomong, kan pake otak! Otak kan, bisa mikir sendiri, karena ada sistemnya! "

" Justru itu! Otak dibikinkan sistemnya oleh Tuhan, kan?! Dan kenapa begitu? Karena takdir! "

" Jadi, apa-apa jawabannya karena takdir? Ya ampyuun... Kok simple sekali! Tapi, sangat gak enak jawabannya! "

" Ya enak dong! Gampang, cuman 2 kata lagi! Mueheeh... "

Mereka berdua jedukin jidat satu sama lain, sambil tatap deathglare tanpa aliveglare (?) (Kedua orang yang bertengkar : " Segera mati lu! " *Dissa dikubur pendam oleh kedua orang tersebut)

" Oi, ochi suite kurasai yo... Cuman masalah kecil bisa dibesar-besarin ukuran terra! " Lerai orang ketiga.

" Usai! Jangan ganggu, Ichi! " Kata orang kedua. Well, bisa ditembak, (?) orang keduanya Nagamasa, orang ketiganya Oichi. (NagaIchi : " What? Ditembaak? " *Dissa dihajar Nagamasa dan Oichi bebarengan)

" Benar itu! Skali-skali begini kan bagus! " Lanjut orang pertama yang statusnya masih asing, karena belum banyak yang tau. (BUKANNYA ITU SUDAH JELAS BANGET?)

" Ha-haik... Gomen nasai! Ichi wa... Wakai masta! " Oichi pun mundur perlahan, tiba-tiba...

**BRUUK! GEDEBRUUK! KENEK TUBRUUK!**

" Aakh! Ichi wa... Gomen nasai, ne? " Kata Oichi ke yang kena tubruk.

" You don't need to sorry, Oichi! I know you're accidently doin that! "

" Hon-hontou ni?! Arrigatou... "

Kemudian, dia, orang selain Oichi lah! Dia natap kejam ke orang pertama (yang tengkar ama Nagamasa tadi). Oichi baru nyadar kalau orang itu sekarang tidak menggunakan armor headnya.

" Sugoi... dia ganteng banget... " Seru Oichi pelan. " Demo, Nagamasa-sama... Still the best... " Kata Oichi lagi.

" Hei, babu babo babi! Kenapa kau meninggalkan your hittou? " Tanyanya keji, sambil mengarahkan ketiga pedang di tangan kanannya.

" Ma-Masamune sama! Kukira kau masih Fujoshi-an ama Honey! " Kata orang itu panik. Sudah jelas karena kena las kan? (?) Yang ngomong ini Kojuro, yang kena jeduk tadi Masamune.

" Nan datto? Anata wa hittou... Fujoshi-an dengan sayangnya?! Dan sejak kapan Masamune melepas armor headnya? Jadi ganteng bagete looh! " Kata Nagamasa separuh kagum. (Catatan : Hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Masamune, Kojuro, Keiji, Motochika, readers yang telah membaca Janime HS Day 1 Act 1, Act 8, Act 10, Act 12, dan Yoshimoto yang tau siapa itu Honey! Tapi kalo readers yang belum baca, lebih baik jangan dibaca dulu bagian yang disebutin barusan! Ntar kejutan! Nah, sementara itu, warga JaNime yang lain belum tau) (Keiji : " Wait... Mana Yumekichi?! Dia juga tau! ") (Tambahan : Yumekichi juga tahu siapa itu Honey...) (Keiji : " Gitu doong... " *thumbs up ke Dissa)

" Siapa yang Fujoshi-an sama dia? Kau sudah crazy, Kojuro! " Teriak Masamune. " Meski sebenarnya, Fujoshi momentku kejadian, tapi ntar my cool off lenyap dihisap vacuum cleaner! " Batinnya.

" Jujur saja! Tadi kau mengelus tubuhnya kan?! "

" Whaat? Tubuhnya sampe dielus? Beraninya kau melakukan hal segila dan se-pervy itu, Dokuganryuu! " Kata Nagamasa histeris.

" Ichi juga... Takut dengernya... " Kata Oichi pelan.

" What thee?! Sudah kubilang! Aku gak Fujoshi-an, bakaa! " Kata Masamune kejam. " Tapi memang kuelus bulunya! " Batinnya.

" Yoou... Jujurlah saja! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan setiap fakta? Bahkan tadi honey kau cium 15 detik! Bukannya itu over-limit gilanya, Masamune-sama?! "

" Masamune adalah orang pervy dan gila... " Kata Nagamasa dan Oichi bersamaan.

" Huh? What do you mean, guys? " Tanya Masamune heran.

" Iya, kalian sampe histeris gitu? Apa yang salah dengan Masamune dan Honey nya? " Tanya Kojuro juga.

" Sudah jelas banget ituu! Dielus dan dicium agak lamaan! Pervy begete! To the se-kali Brantas! " Jelas Nagamasa sejelas penjelasan seorang guru. (?)

" Bener tuuh, Nagamasa-sama! Ichi yang mendengarnya aja sampe merinding... "

" Emang kalian tau, sapa itu my Honey? " Tanya Masamune.

" SUDAH JELAS SEORANG CEWEK YANG JADI FUJOSHIMU KAN?! " Seru mereka bersamaan.

" Gubrak! " Seru Masamune dan Kojuro sambil facepalm.

" Kok malah facepalm? Bener kan! " Kata Nagamasa.

" Bakaa! HONEY IS MY HORSEE! MY HORSEEE! Underline that! " Teriak Masamune sampe membelah dunia. (?)

" Whaat? " Jerit Oichi dan Nagamasa bebarengan, lagi.

" Yare-yare, Masamune-sama, makanya ngasih nama kuda jangan Honey donk! " Pesan Kojuro yang padahal udah diingetin melalui BB' (soalnya kalo B** udah mainstream! *Dissa dihajar produser sosmed tersebut)

" Shut it, Kojuro! Kuda juga punya gue, masa' mau dipanggil Choco? Apa Berry? Apa Coconut? Aneh banget doong! " Protes Masamune.

" Kan gak harus nama makanan, Masamune-sama! "

" Oowh... Jadi mau dipanggil Milk apa Tea apa Coffee apa Lemonade gitu? Sore wa hentai, Kojuro! " Protes Masamune lebih keji.

" Makanan aja udah gak harus, apalagi minuman... "

" Terus maumu apa? "

" Whatevermu, tapi yang wajar dikit namanya! "

" Honey sudah termasuk nama wajar tauk! Bahkan banyak yang pake nama begituan! "

" Don't believe ya... "

Masamune langsung deathglare ke Kojuro. Kojuro pun langsung mohon ampun dan kerja samanya (?) (Kojuro : " Itu kalau mau bentuk aliansi tauuk! " *Dissa kena hajar pedang Kojuro)

" Dakara, usai! " Seru Masamune.

" Mana yang lain ya? " Tanya Nagamasa.

" Ichi juga... Belum liat tanda-tanda kemunculannya... " (Lu kate observasi, Oichi?!)

" Katanya lewat sosmed sih gini. Para Takeda masih melakukan kegiatan mereka. Simplenya, Yukimura memijat Oyakatak yang mau jadi Oyacebong nya, sementara itu Sasuke cuman nunggu mereka diluar. Terus, kalo Ieyasu OTW bareng Tadakatsu. Cuman, Tadakatsu korslet medium sekarang. Terpaksa harus nungguin agak lama baru terbang lagi. Kalo Yoshimoto, dia masih nyiapin pack T-Rex. B**re* yang dulu diganti karena udah mainstream. Dia nyiapin T-Rex tersebut soalnya takut banyak benjol. Selain itu, dia juga nyiapin salep. Takutnya pinggang patah lagi. Motochika, dia diganggu ama Orochika yang minta parfum jengkol 30 liter banyaknya. Terpaksa, saat ini sang Aniki harus ke pasar untuk membelinya. Keiji masih nungguin Toshiie dan Matsu yang nge-pack peralatan makan sambil nyari genjrengan gitar yang pas. Motonari nyiapin 2 tas lainnya. Dia katanya sih, bawa 4 tas. Satu untuk barang-barang harus bagi setiap siswa, satu untuk disc classic dan ring bladenya, satu untuk baju gantinya, kenapa dipisah? Itu karena baju gantinya ada 4 juga. Itupun beda modelnya semua. Nah, tas terakhirnya ini, alias kantong plastik buat ngepak baju yang kena kotoran, seperti ngompol, tanah, dan lainnya. Katanya, dia males taruh kantong plastiknya di tas, repot ngeluarinnya. Tapi menurutku, justru membawa keempatnya bebarengan lebih repot! Ntar juga tasnya taruh dimana! Nanti di lapangan kan, banyak anginnya! Plastiknya melayang ke atmosfer baru tahu! Kasuga dan Kenshin, mereka bentar lagi nyampe kok. Kennyo masih ngitung emas-emasnya, dia rekap semuanya, biar kalo kecolongan, ntar pulang tau berapa jumlah emas kecolongannya. Sama repot kerempongan. Hmmm... Seito masih cari jurus baru, biar bisa hajar Author Dissa lebih sadis. Yoshiaki-sensei nyiapin kertas untuk minta tandatangan dan nope siswa-siswi. Terutama TT dan nopeku, dia mau minta 5 lembar. Author Dissa katanya masih nyari baju yang tepat buat dansa. OMO! Narsis begete dia... Queen dan King kan, masih kekurung! Motonari sebagai pembuka pintu mereka aja belum dateng, gimana mereka? Xavi dan Itsuki juga bentar lagi nyampe. Kalo Tenkai, dia jedukkin kepala ke tembok kastil karena kejadian tadi siang. Terpaksa Nouhime yang satu kastil harus nunggu dengan cara main senjata di depan kastil tersebut. Nobunaga yang juga satu kastil menunggu dengan cara mencari remix goyang yang cucok. Fuuma masih mijetin tuannya yang bijaksana. Katanya, tulang pinggang si tuan patah lagi. Sudah dari jam stengah 5 dia pijetin, tapi si tuan masih minta pijetan dengan kitty eyes face. Oleh karena itu, Fuuma dengan terpaksa harus menuruti tuannya dengan agak rendah hati. Yang terakhir, Kingo. Dia tinggal nyiapin 4 pack makan malam, terus berangkat. Kurasa kalian paham kan? Jadi, bersabarlah... " Pidato tentang 'Kegiatan sebelum Utage JaNime' muncul! Oleh Date Masamune! Yeey... Yeey... (Masamune : " Bukan pidato, tauuk! " *Dissa di-hell dragon Masamune)

" Panjang banget... Bahkan lebih panjang dari yang tentang kasus cinta Duo Gender... " Kagum si Nagamasa.

" Ichi... Ikut kagum... "

" Masamune-sama, lebih baik anda gak usah jadi warrior deh! Jadi master pidato saja! " Sahut Kojuro.

" Whaat?! You badass, Kojuro! " Kojuro langsung dihajar dengan hell dragon.

" Sumimasen... "

Seperti yang dibilang oleh master pidato kita... (Masamune : " That's enough, bakaa! " *Dissa dihajar Masamune dengan JJB) Maksud gue, seperti yang dibilang Dokuganryuu, Kasuga, Kenshin, Xavi, dan Itsuki datang.

" Hello, minna! " Sapa Kasuga terlebih dahulu ke hulu, terus mendarat ke hilir mudik arus (?) (Dissa dijaring Kasuga karena narasi makin GJ aja)

" Xaaaaaaaaa... Viiiiiiii! " Xavi menyanyi agak keras dengan suara emas berkarat campur bersayat dan berbekas pahat (Dissa dihajar Xavi) " Ahem heeeeee... Roooooo! " Nyanyi Xavi lagi. (Padahal maksudnya dia itu I am here, ini dipanjangin dan diubah kagak jelas!)

" Otoo-chan, pelis deh, kalo nyanyi jangan pake nama otoo-chan mulu! " Protes sang anak, Itsuki.

" Terus apa lagi? Cuman lagu itu yang nge-trend tauuk! "

" Tapi yang denger trend-mu malah stress! Sekarang, yang trend itu Jay Kretek, Off gun, One Di-reject show, dan semacamnya! " (Kalian tau kalo Jay Kretek dan Off gun nya kan? Nah, One Di-reject show adalah nama gaul O** **re**io* yang udah mainstream! *Dissa dihajar ketiga idola yang dimaksud)

" Ya sudahlah, saya mulai yaa! " Xavi tarik napas, terus nyanyi Heavy Rotation.

" Ai want u...! Ai need u...! Ai love u...! " (baca : Ay want yu...! Ay net (e pada kata 'kue') yu...! Ay lope (e pada kata 'kue') yu...!)

" Aaakh! Fales begete niih! " Jerit Kasuga.

" Headmister, headmister! Stop it! " Jerit Masamune yang englishnya mulai agak ngaco (master menjadi mister yo opo iki sejarahe... -_-)

" Fales, lirik gak hapal lageeh! " Kata Itsuki agak kesal.

" Tapi tadi katamu lagunya Jay Kretek! Sekarang malah diprotesin... Huhuhuweeeh! " Kata Xavi dengan muka melas.

" Lama-lama bisa ketularan penyakit kakek tua kastil Azuchi nih! " Seru Nagamasa.

" Ya sudah! Kalian ribut semua! Sekarang mending... " Omongan Kenshin terputus.

" Bukan ribut, Kenshin-sensei! " Seru powder angers siswa JaNime. (Powder angers adalah nama gaul dari **we* *ang**s yang udah very mainstream! *Dissa dihajar produser game/film tersebut) Alias si Masamune, Kojuro, Nagamasa, Oichi, dan Kasuga. (Kelima orang yang dimaksud : " Ki sama... Usai wayoo! " *Dissa di-BASARA mereka berlima)

" Kok gue kena hajar dua kali dalam satu bagiaan? Yang bagian kedua lima orang sekaligus lageeh! Huweewee... " Tangis Dissa.

" YA WES! ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY, DISSA! " Seru produser game **we* *a*g**s plus Masamune, Kojuro, Nagamasa, Oichi, dan Kasuga.

" Tapi bener, mau apa lagi? Masa' macet? " Tanya Kenshin.

" Bukan itu! Tadi pagi kita dapet pelajaran dari Masamune, bahwa ini bukan ribut namanya! " Jelas Kojuro.

" Hmph! Thats right. Kalo ini namanya obrolan! " Kata Masamune.

" ITU SAMA SAJAA! DIMANA BEDANYA?! CUMAN BEDA TULISAN PALEENG! " Omel Kenshin.

" Oowh... Jangan salah, Kenshin-sama! Kata Dokuganryuu, kalo ribut, gak cuman makhluk hidup, tapi semuanya yang bergerak! " Kata Kasuga.

" Haik. Air bergelombang, api berkobar... Tanah berguncang, angin berhembus... " Lanjut Oichi melasan.

" Tapi, itu semua malah bukan ribut! Itu bencana alam doang! Tsunami, kebakaran, gempa, tornado! " Omel Kenshin lagi.

" Tapi... Heheeh... Semua itu membuat apa? " Kata Nagamasa.

" Kerusakan! Bikin apa lagi coba'? Masa bikin dunia impian yang baru? "

" Itu dia! Karena rusak semuanya, itu berarti semua ada yang berubah! Pasti ada yang kepisah-pisah! Itulah yang namanya riiiiiiiiii... " Kata Masamune.

" Buuuuuuuuuut... " Lanjut keempat siswa lain.

" Lagian semua orang juga sudah biasa ngomong gitu! Misal, ada tornado, langsung aja orang bilang 'wadooh! Angin ribuut!', kalo ada tsunami, langsung bilang 'wadooh! Air pesisirnya ribut banget!' Bener kan? Sudah fatal itu! " Terang Masamune lebih detail.

" Oowh... Begitu kaah? Harus dicatat, Dokuganryuu! " Kata Kojuro, Oichi, Nagamasa, dan Kasuga sambil ber-ooh riang.

1.. 2... 3...

" WHAT THEEE ****?! " Seru Kenshin agak jengkel. " Sabarlah gue... Sabarlah gue... Kalo gak sabar, ntar jadi sabit... " Batinnya.

" Sensei-sensei disini napa ya? Mereka selalu stress! " Bisik Kojuro. (Bukannya lu slalu stress juga? Bahkan, sampe ikut gila! *Dissa dihajar Kojuro)

" Kenshin-san, mereka ada pinternya juga ya! " Kata Xavi.

" Setuju bahkan sepuluh gue! Kalo boleh, 999 triliun juga! " Kata Itsuki.

" Haiik... Begitulah... " Kata Kenshin yang memasrahkan dirinya. Semoga cepet diambil arwahnya... (Dissa dibekukan Kenshin)

" Icha Icha Chuu Chuu Kyappi Kyappi Rabu Rabu Suri Suri Doki Doki... " Ada ringtone yang bunyi. Tapi entah itu dari HP siapa, yang jelas itu adalah lagu dari Parutan SMP ending ke 4. (Parutan SMP adalah nama gaul **ru*o S* yang udah kelewat bagete looh! *Dissa dihajar pembuat anime tersebut)

" Telpon dari siapa ya? "

" Loh, ringtonenya Parutan SMP, Masamune-sama? Kukira kau sudah benci dengan anime itu! Bahkan yang non-kartunnya, alias Parutan Ship pudding! " Tanya Kojuro. (Ship pudding adalah edisi anime Parutan yang lagi ongoing, tapi sayangnya, yang **ipp**en udah mainstream! Makanya pake nama itu! *Dissa dihajar pembuatnya lagi)

" Yee... Kamu gak tau sih, Kojuro! Di anime Parutan, tokohnya juga jago-jago sekarang! " Lalu, Masamune ancang-ancang mengangkat telpon dari HP nya tersebut.

" WOOOW... Dokuganryuu adalah Parutan fans... " Seru yang lain dengan takjub mendewa.

_NEW JULUKAN : Masamune - Parutan Anime lovers_

(Masamune : " SEJAK KAPAN NARASI MEMBERITAHU TIAP JULUKAN BARU YANG MUNCUL?! ")

" USAI! JANGAN PEDULIKAN MY FANDOOM! SEKARANG MARI DENGARKAN TELPON DARI SIAPA INI! " Jerit Masamune. Dengan agak kesal, dia ngangkat telpon dari HP nya. Tapi aneh juga, masa' di dalam HP ada lagi telponnya? Benda dalam benda doong... (Masamune : " Bukan itu maksudnyaaaa! " *Dissa dihajar Masamune untuk sekian-kian-kian kalinyaa)

" Moshi-moshi, Brokuganryuu! "

" Sudah jelas, yang manggilku dengan julukan itu hanya satu, yaitu... " Gumam Masamune pelan.

" Ore wa Seikai no Oni, Chosokabe Motochika! "

" KAAN?! BARU MAU GUE SEBUT NAMA ITUU! " Kutuk Masamune kagak jelas.

" Dasar Dokuganryuu! Kayaknya udah siap jadi pertapa elektronika... " Kata Kenshin agak panik.

_NEW JULUKAN : Masamune - Pertapa Elektronika_

" Aku lagi OTW ke sekolah, palingan beberapa saat lagi aku akan nyampe bareng rising sun! "

" Owh, ya sudah, I waitin for ya! "

" Dan katanya sih, lewat sosmed, Ieyasu bakal nyampe 1 menit dari sekarang! "

* * *

**Sistem menghitung waktu : ON!**

" Tapi bukannya tadi dia bilang Tadakatsu korslet? " (4 seconds elapsed)

" Aiyaah u payaah! Tadakatsu kan, kalo korslet gak selama acara TV yang hampir 30 menit itu! " (8 seconds elapsed. Total 12 seconds.)

" Lu kate ngatur Tadakatsu jadi acara TV juga? " (4 seconds elapsed. Total 16 seconds)

" Ya kagak lah! Oh, katanya Ieyasu, dia akan mendarat jarak 1 senti dari taman bergetah! " (7 seconds elapsed. Total 23 seconds.)

" Itu berarti... " Masamune langsung noleh ke Kasuga, yang kebetulan hanya satu-satunya berdiri di tempat yang dimaksud Motochika. (5 seconds elapsed. Total 28 seconds.)

" Kenapa, Masamune-san? " Tanya Kasuga keheranan. (3 seconds elapsed. Total 31 seconds.)

" AWAAAS! KATANYA, IEYASU MAU MENDARAT TEPAT DI BADANMUUU! " Jerit Masamune. (5 seconds elapsed. Total 36 seconds.)

" Yaah, mana mungkin? Mendarat juga biasa di gerbang aja loh! " Kata Kasuga tak percaya. (5 seconds elapsed. Total 41 seconds.)

" TAPI INI SERIUUS! KATANYA DIA SENDIRI! " (4 seconds elapsed. Total 45 seconds.)

" Ayolaah, Dokuganryuu! Mana mungkin ada robot yang terbang, senjatanya menusuk badanku dan mendarat di tubuhku? " (8 seconds elapsed. Total 53 seconds.)

Dan langsung saja, terlihat Ieyasu terbang bareng Tadakatsu. Masamune makin panik dan akhirnya pasrah saja. Seperti yang dibilang Kasuga, Tadakatsu menusuk badannya dengan bor, lalu Kasuga terjatuh dan Tadakatsu langsung mendarat di atas tubuhnya (poor Kasuga, dia tertindas robot metal...) (terlihat di langit : 2 seconds, menusuk Kasuga : 1 second, Kasuga jatuh dan Tadakatsu mendarat : 3 seconds, matiin jet : 1 second. Total : 1 Minute! On time! Motochika memang sudah siap jadi peramal benjol! *Dissa dikurung Motochika)

_NEW JULUKAN : Motochika - Penentu Waktu_

**Sistem menghitung waktu : OFF**

* * *

Catatan : Mungkin cara ngitung kalian beda-beda, tapi ini kan, ada yang cara ngomongnya cepet, ada yang agak dilambatin, bahkan ada yang lambat sangat, hampir siap menjadi buyut bebuyutan kakek si siput (?)

" Ya, itu suara mematikan jetnya, kam? " Tanya Motochika lewat HP masihan.

" Thats right. "

" ITTAAAAAAAI! " Jerit Kasuga yang tertindas dengan sadisnya.

" Looh? Kok ada jeritan? Emang napa disitu? " Tanya Motochika heran.

" Yaah, as usual! Kau sendiri juga tau kan?! Kasuga itu! " Jawab Masamune dengan nada males.

" Ya ampun... Ya udah, gue putusin ya! Bye-bye! "

" See ya! "

**Tuut- Tuut- Tuut- Kentuuuuuuuut! (?)**

" Nah, sudah dirasakan, Kasuga? " Tanya Masamune agak puas.

" Ha-haik... Watashi wa onegai! Sumimasen ne... " Jerit Kasuga yang sudah mau mendekati ajalnya (Kasuga : " What the?! " *Dissa diseret Kasuga ke kuburan, terus cari tempat kosong, dan akhirnya dikubur -_-)

" Habis! Dikasih tahu bahkan tempe ke singkong gak percaya luu! "

" Hooi, hooi! Yoroshiku again! " Sapa Ieyasu yang kemudian turun dari si Tadakatsu.

" Ieyasuuuuuu! " Jerit Kasuga yang masih terjepit.

Ieyasu yang baru enak-enak melewati singgasana baja (?) (Dissa di bor Tadakatsu) Maksud gue, melewati punggung Tadakatsu, menoleh heran.

" Ikh, ikh, iikh... " Kenshin, NagaIchi, Xavi, Itsuki, dan Kojuro yang juga baru melihatnya langsung geleng-geleng tanda kasihan.

" Tadakatsuuuu! Bangun sekejaaap! Kita perlu medis wanita! Kita harus memberinya nafa buatan! Lalu dia harus diistirahatkan agak lama! Dan, akhirnya dia sembuh sehat sentosa! " Seru Ieyasu selantang komandan lupa cara (?) (Ieyasu : " UPACARAA, DISSAAA! BAKAAA! " *Dissa kena hajar Ieyasu)

_NEW JULUKAN : Ieyasu - Ahli medis_

Tadakatsu langsung saja bangun dari alam barkah mekanika (?) (Dissa dibor Tadakatsu, again) Maksudku, bangun dari tanah untuk membiarkan Kasuga siuman.

" Wadooh.. Bagaimanakah ini? Kita memerlukan cinta untuk menyadarkan gadis cantik ini! " Panik Xavi.

" Whaat? Kau bilang gadis itu cantik? Aku kan lebih imut, Deddy Xaviiii! " Kata Itsuki agak sebal.

" Tapi, kalian sama cantiknya kook! Suwer minta jewer deh! " Kata Xavi.

" Jadi, kepsek kita menyukai Kasuga yaa? Kasian banget Kasuga! Banyak cowok yang mengerubunginya! " Komen si Komentator lebai kita, Kojuro.

" Waktu itu Sasuke di Day 2 Act 6, Ieyasu di Day 2 Act 1, ketahuan di Act 8, Kenshin tiap hari di Echigo, terus kata Yuki ada lagi sama Fuuma di Day 1 Act 12, yang bagian arek-arek ke perpus, dan Shingen di Act yang sama dengan adegan Fuuma, tapi di bagian klinik sekolah. And now, mau nambah Xavi? Serius? " Kata si pidatowan master kita, udah tau kan? (Masamune : " DIAMLAH KAU, TEMEE! " *Dissa kena hajar Masamune)

" Ntah. Tanya aja sama Kasuga sendiri! "

" Ayolaah! Siapa yang bisa memberikan cinta berat untuk gadis cantik ini? " Tanya Xavi sambil bersajak panik.

" Kurasa aku tau si apa or si nya si apa or si dari si nya si apa or si from si dari si nya si apa orangnya! " (Kebanyakan cooy...) (Siapa kalo dipisah jadi si dan apa kan? :D Kalo anda bingung, silahkan jedot kepala di tembok bata! #PLOK!)

" Kenapa si nya dibanyakin? " Tanya Masamune.

" Ya iyalah! Memang begitu ceritanya! "

" Hmm... Kalo gitu si apa or si nya si apa or si dari si nya si apa or si from si dari si nya si apa orangnya? " Tanya Kenshin, Xavi dan Itsuki bebarengan. (Kebanyakan caaay...)

" YOOSH! GO! GO! IE-YA-SUU! " Seru Nagamasa.

" IEYASU! IEYASU! IEYASUU! " Seru Oichi, Kojuro, dan Masamune pula.

" Kenapa gue lageeh?! " Kata Ieyasu agak tak menerima.

" IEYASUU! IEYASUU! AYO NAK IEYASUU! " Seru Kenshin, Xavi, Itsuki, plus Kennyo. (Sejak kapan dia ada di lapangan? #PLAK!)

" Go, go men! Chachiiing ahook! " Seru Kennyo sndiri.

" Looh? KENNYO?! " Seru yang lain baru nyadar. " SEJAK KAPAN? "

_NEW JULUKAN : Kennyo - Penampakan tiba-tiba_

" Gitu aja peduliin! Cepet, Ieyasu! Siumin itu Fujoshimu! " Kata Kennyo yang tak sabar lagi.

" SIUMIN FUJOSHII! SIUMIN FUJOSHII! IEYASU! IEYASU! " Sorak yang lain (selain Ieyasu tentunya)

" Hadeeh haiii... Haaii... " Kata Ieyasu lemas. Dia langsung ke Kasuga buat membangunkannya. Ieyasu mengguncang tubuhnya agak pelan.

" Kasuga, cepet bangun! Ayoo! Banguun! Sekarang kan pesta dulu! " Kata Ieyasu.

" CIEEEEEEEH... " Sahut yang lain.

" Ayolah, my lady Kasugaaa! " Teriak Ieyasu tiba-tiba. Yang lain langsung kaget dan berbinar-binar." Lady... " Mangap Kojuro, Masamune, Kasuga, Oichi, Kennyo, dan Nagamasa.

" KASUGAAAAAAA?! " Lanjut Kenshin, Xavi, dan Itsuki.

3... 2.. 1.** ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOOOWN!** (Readers : " NI AUTHOR MALAH NYANYI! ")

" Ekh? " Kata Ieyasu.

" CIEEEEEEEEWHHHHH! " Seru yang lain menggoda. Bahkan Tadakatsu mainin bor berkali-kali! (Catatan : Tapi Kenshin malah diam 1000 bahasa)

" LOH! Bukan itu maksud gue! Gue cuman menggodanya agar... "

" TUH KAAN?! MENGGODAAAA... Uhui! "

" LOH! Bukaaan! Maksud, mak, maksud gue itu... Mak, maksud gu... " Ucap Ieyasu terbata-bata.

" WOOOOOOOW! Malu-malu ni yeee... "

NEW JULUKAN : Ieyasu - Tukang Salmon (silahkan liat kepanjangan Salmon di Day 2 Act 11!)

1... 2... 3... 4... **YOROSHIKUUU!** (Readers : " TERKUTUKLAH KAU JIKA NYANYI TERUUUS! ")

" AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH! " Ieyasu langsung stress berat. Dia headbutt kepalanya sendiri. (Gimana caranya tuh?)

" IEYASU RELA MEMATIKAN DIRI DEMI HIDUPNYA KASUGAAAA! WOOOOW! "

Kemudian, tepat saja kata yang lain! Ieyasu udah KO, Kasuga bangun kemudian.

" Ukkkh... Ittai... Nani...? " Kata Kasuga yang kemudian kucek mata.

" Cieh. " Kata Masamune sarkastik menghadap Kasuga.

" Ieyasu! " Lanjut Kojuro.

" Ngaku... " Lanjut Oichi kemudian.

" Cinta! " Lanjut Nagamasa romantik.

" Kasuga! " Lanjut Kennyo dengan mata golden-golden. (Bukan uang coi! Ini gadis cohoy!) (Kennyo : " Tapi ntar bisa minta PJ dari mereka tau! ") (Terserah...)

" Siap-siap! " Lanjut Xavi.

" Meminta... " Lanjut Itsuki.

**TREEEEENG!**

Langsung semua yang ada heran. Karena sambung katanya kok jadi suara mesin! Dan rupanya...

" Tu loh! Tadakatsu nulis PJ di kertas yang dia pegang! " Kata Masamune.

" Berarti... " Kata Oichi.

" Tadakatsu... " Lanjut Kennyo.

" Mau... " Lanjut Nagamasa.

" Bilang! " Seru Kojuro sekaligus melanjutkan.

" Pe- " Kata Xavi dan Itsuki bebarengan yang hendak lanjutin permainan kata ini, tapi terpotong oleh...

**TREEEEENG!**

Semua langsung jawsdrop, karena Tadakatsu malah bunyiin mesinnya lagi, nunjukkin yang mau dia bilang di kertas yang dia pegang.

" TADAKATSUUUUUUUUU! DIAMLAAAAAAH! " Teriak para warga secara bejamaah.

_NEW JULUKAN : Tadakatsu - Robot keras kepala_

" KORSLET LAH DIRIMUUUU! " Teriak Masamune cetarin Magnum Step besar ke Tadakatsu.

" NAN DATTOOOOOO?! SONNAAAA! " Teriak Kasuga yang baru dapet topik pembicaraannya.

" CIEEEEEEEEEEEEH! "

" Akh... " Kasuga nge-blush merah banget gak percaya. " Nyaaaank~ aku bakal punya pendamping sekolah sekaraaang! " Kata Kasuga dalam hati.

" Haruslah kita panggil Yukimura kesini! Bakal seru! " Seru Kojuro.

" Ya I, Ya I, Ya I! " Kata Kennyo riang.

Kemudian...

**CEKREK, CEKREK! WOOOSH... BAAM!**

Suara efek apa saja itu?

Continued to Act 2!


	2. Act 2

U-Ta-Geeeee! Day 2 Utage! Ohayo for my readers, ne? Sekarang kayaknya kalo Dissa update cerita bakal agak lama. Taho laah, tengkorak! Alias skull banyak tugas! (SCHOOL! BUKAN SKULL! MESKI CARA BACANYA SAMA, JANGAN SEGITUNYA DOONK!) Oke! Sebelum masuk ke Act 2, bales review dulu deh...

* * *

**Neko Lisa** :

AKHIRNYA LU RASAIN NGAKAKNYA GUE! SENENG GUE EAAAA! (Tapi gue gak ngutuk-ngutukin lo, siyus.) Mea naik kebo-san itu sudah biasa... katanya Kojuro (Kojuro : " Kapan aku bilang gitu yaa? " *nye-slash Dissa) Terserah deh review kapan aja yang penting ngakakan XD And... Tengkyu reviewnya ^^

* * *

**RynKireiFRS** :

Rupanya kamu Adiknya Fuuma? XD Akhirnya berani nge-show kamu nak ^^ Panggilannya Lala ya? Hai Lala Poo! (INI BUKAN ACARA TV ELU, BAKAAA! #Plak) Oke, maksud gue hai Lala-chaan ^^ Hmm... Tapi kalo disini dipanggil Ryn kah? Halo Ryn! (Ribet cuman masalah nama lu!) Nah! Iya, disini muncul kook~ katanya si kakek, nanti pulang-pulang bawakan sup bikinan Kingo tuh. Eaaa! (?!)

Fuuma (tiba-tiba ngomong juga) : *nutup mulut* " Wadooh, ternyata gini suara gue. " (?! GJ KHAN !?)

Sasuke ama Kasuga ya? Sepertinya Dissa harus mempertimbangkan mereka dulu, kenapa? Soalnya Kasuga ini banyak kasusnya! Mungkin dia sama Ieyasu, dia sama Fuuma, dia sama Sasuke! Ribet ngebet! Dan... Jadi, kamu masih Adik sang Fuuma ato setaraan Fuuma? Ah, terserah! Yang penting itu... TENGKYU REVIEWNYAA!

* * *

**Girl-chan2** :

Gomen, gomen, cowboymu marah banget ya? Kasiaan~ (ngasih puk puk krupuk ke Cowboy 5 kali (?)) CAPSLOCK! CAPSLOCK! COWBOY KEPENCET CAPSLOCK EAAA! (Kayaknya eaaa bakal jadi kata khas gue, tapi jangan kira ini promosi nama Author Mea mulu' -_-) Oh, jadi gitu ya? Kukira kamu memang gak mau jawab :) Sowiie eaaa~ (muncul lagi kan eaaa gue?) Senjatamu pipa paralon?! XD

Tharrigaterimakaspasuwun! (Logika : Thanks tambah Arrigatou tambah Terima Kasih tambah Spasibo tambah lagi Suwun) (JANGAN GABUNG 5 BAHASA YANG ARTINYA SAMA DALAM SATU KALIMAT, THOOR DISSA!) TER-SE-RAH! Thanks for review~

* * *

**Meaaaa** :

Tumben reviewmu singkat banget, wes ngono padat banget dan jelas terlihat ketikan-ketikan hitam di layarku (!). Aku rajhohon fashion kok eaaa (?!). Aku tau kondisimu waktu itu, moga cepet sembuh ^^ (padahal udah sembuh, cuman lagi pemulihan. Dan MUNGKIN pemulihan dah slese sekarang -_-) Untung cerita ini masih ngakak ya, tanpa ngakak, pasti ngadik juga gak ada! (GA NYAMBUNG BANGEET, BODOOO!) Thanks for review! Cemunguth dong eaaa~ LANJUTIN CERITAMUU MEAA! Meski aku tau ceritamu dah lanjut, tapi... I NEED MORE LANJOEET! SALAM 3 JARII! (JK?)

* * *

**Honey Sho** :

E iya, baru nyadar kalo nama kuda Masmun sama kaya' pen namemu :D maaf! Katanya MasMun, dia mau segera ganti namanya jadi 'Nishou'! (SAMA AJA ITU! #Plak) kidding... Maksudnya, MasMun ga mau ganti namanya, itu saking uda nemen cintanya! :D Jadi, saya minta maaf bertriliunan sekali atas penggunaannya ya... Bingung mau ngasi nama apa nie! Kalo punya saran nama kuda bilang aja, biar aku pikirkan secara matang telor ceplok! (?)

" KURANG HAJAR LU! Tenggorokku hampir mati gara-gara your scenario! It makes me SUCK! " Teriak Masamune yang habis minum air putih yang dikasihin Author Honey. " DAN NAPA GUE JADI HOBI ANIME KAYAK GITU? "

" Sabarlah, Masamune-sama... Dissa memang perlu diajarin manners nya sama kita... " Hibur Kojuro ke tuannya yang sangat tersiksa itu.

" Ternyata selain Author, jadi pemeran juga harus sabar ya... "

Hahaa! Kenshin memang harus dibuat cemburu! Kalo ga cemburu, bukan Kenshin namanya! (Kok bisa?) Dah hobi gue membuat Kenshin cemburu! Nyahaank! ^^

" APAAAA?! KAMU SENANG AKU CEMBURU YAA?! " Teriak Kenshin nyiapin es di sekeliling Dissa. Lalu...

" MEMBEKULAAH! "

Kreek! Nah, selagi Dissa masih dibekukan dan siap-siap jadi es buahnya Goromaru (?) Biar aku, alias Keiji yang akan membalasnya! Yeey! Ngomong-ngomong, benarkah Dokuganryuu menyenangi Tingting? Jadi Dokuganryuu punya fandom baru ya? Woow! (kena hajar Dokuganryuu, lalu bangun lagi)

Dan Dissa, semoga kau dimaafkan ya... Sembarangan pake nama orang!

* * *

**aqil5577** :

Biarkan Keiji membalas yang ini juga! Bener tuuh! Nanti kita bakal ada acara panen monyet looh! *colek Sasuke

" GUE GAK IKUUT! ENAK AJA! " Teriak Sasuke.

Ya, kecuali saru yang ras kuning keijo royoan itu ya!

" BUKAN SARUU! BUKAN MONYEET! "

Terserah deh! Yumekichi juga tidak! Maksudku tadi itu monyet revolusi! (?) Makanya tadi nyolek Sasuke! Heehee... Nah, Dissa... Bersiaplah, kita akan menyiapkan Basara Attacks terbaik kami! Bersama para readers ^^ thanks for review, Aqil!

* * *

Oke! Time's up! Back to Author! Aku memang ga denger apa yang diomongin Keiji, tapi sekarang yang ngomong harus Dissa! (Bukannya elu dibekukan?) Oh iya, ada kesalahan yang kalian mungkin ga perhatiin di FF ini! Aku juga baru nyadar. Yaitu :

Di Day 2 Act 8, Dissa bilang dancenya jam 21.00-21.30. Taunya di Day 2 Utage jadi jam 21.40-22.10! Yang bener sekarang jadwalnya di DAY 2 UTAGEEEEEEEE! SOALNYA WAKTU ITU OTAK IEYASU AKU BOOR! DEAL?! (Ieyasu : " Sompelak kayak biasa lu, Disco! " *bogem Dissa) (SEJAK KAPAN KUBOLEHKAN KAMU MANGGIL AKU DISCOOOOOO?!)

Langsung aja mulai ceritanya!

* * *

**Act 2 : Minna, are u ready? Part 2 (And speech opening of party)**

**CEKREK, CEKREK! WOOOSH~ BAAM!**

Suara efek apa sajakah itu? Membuat suasana lapangan tegang seketika.

" Hiiiwh! Ngerii! 3 suara sekaligus! " Kata Kojuro ketakutan. " Mungkinkah... Cekrek itu suara pocong buka pintu berkali-kali, terus Woosh itu suara pocongnya terbang, kemudian pocongnya jatuh ke lantai? HIIIH! "

" Sekolah kita ada pocongnya?! " Jerit Itsuki ketakutan. " DEDDI XAVI! TOLONG AKUU! Lindungi anakmu inii... "

" Ya ampun, yang benar saja sekolah ini ada pocongnya! Meski begitu, gue gak bakal takut! Tubuh gue juga gemuk kayak pocong! " Kata Kennyo pamer tubuh sana-sini.

**CEKREEK!**

" Loh? Suaranya muncul lagi? Pocongnya buka pintu mana sih? " Tanya Kenshin. Sementara itu, Kasuga masih tidak percaya campur kegirangan kalo Ieyasu menyatakan cintanya padanya.

" Aaawh... Nyaaank... Ieyasu-saan~ "

" KASUGAA! Jangan terlalu lebay! " Teriak Kenshin yang sebenarnya masih cemburu.

" Sepertinya... Kasuga... Sudah sangat... Tak sabar... " Kata Oichi melaaaaaassekaleeeeeeh.

" UWWOOOOOOOOOOH! IKKU ZOOOO! SHOUBUUUUU! " Teriak seseorang yang baru muncul di hadapan tim kesebelasan (coba kita rekap ya! MasMun, Kojuro, Nagamasa, Oichi, Kasuga, Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, Kenshin, Xavi, Itsuki, Kennyo. Kesebelasan kan?!) di lapangan kejadian. (?) Kesebelasan langsung kaget setengah mati ngeliat anggota cadangannya (?!), karena dia adalah...

" SANADAAAA! Bukannya kau... " Kata Masamune ngeri.

" YUKIMURAAAA! ROH YUKIMURA GENTAYANGAAAAN! WOOOOOAAH! " Jerit Kojuro pula.

" Enak aja! Sanada Yukimura masih hidup tauu! Kalian ga percaya sih! " Kata Sasuke yang baru mendarat dengan sukses dari burung hitam summonnya.

" Sasuke! " Seru Kasuga yang menyadari keadaannya. " Pantesan dicari kuburannya ga ada! Yang ada malah ucapan Sana dah, Yupi murah! "

" Kuburannya emang deket toko permen? " Tanya Nagamasa sinis. " Tapi... Kalo Yukimura gak mati, berarti.. Siapa yang ada di JTp itu? "

" Kalian tau ga tempe kan, siapa yang iseng gini! " Kata Sasuke.

" Haah? Ada yang iseng? " Tanya Kennyo heran.

" Demo... Tv menunjukkan persis itu Yukimura kan? Kukira ini gentayangan tenan! " Kata Kojuro.

" KALIAAAAAAN! JANGAN KIRA AKU INI GENTAYANGAAAAN! " Teriak Yukimura kesal.

" Tem-pe. " Kata Masamune singkat.

" DISSA YARROOOOOOWH! " Teriak seseorang yang baru datang sambil banting kapak. Kemudian, saat ini pula, Ieyasu bangun.

" Haawoaaam... Apa yang telah kulewatkan... Minna? " Tanya Ieyasu.

" OOOWH! JADI SI DISKON MURAH ITU YAA? " Geram Kasuga kesal.

" Biasa dah, diskon... Iseng kemana-mana bahkan menong. " Kata Kojuro.

Dan terlihat Masamune memegang HP nya. Terlihat status Chestbook tertulis jelas dengan ketikan hitam seratus bahwa bilantus (?) persen! Yaitu 'ADA SESEORANG YANG HARUS AKU BUNUH! GUESS WHO? COME WITH ME!' Dia memang pertapa elektronika yaa.. Dan buju buset! Status itu langsung dapet like dari Sweetie CaHook. (Sapa lagi kalo bukan si ...) dan disusul 999999 orang lainnya. (Masamune mendadak populer niih!) (Masamune : " Enak aja! Dari awal serialnya udah banget! ")

" Masamune-sama... " Kata Kojuro agak panik.

CREEEK! Masamune memasukkan HaPeHePi (?!) Maksud gue, masukkin Hp ke kantung ajaiiiib! (Readers : " WOOI! SALAH ACARAAA! ") (Dissa : " Biarin! Gue mau nulis narasi Dora Kemon Lets go kah, ato Spidol Shinkun lah... Mungkin juga Ninja Pak Tani! ") (Dora Kemon Lets go sama dengan Do***mo*. Spidol Shinkun sama dengan Cr**on S**nch*n. Dan Ninja Pak Tani sama dengan Ninja H**to*i. *Dissa dihajar animatornya masing-masing) Lalu berteriak sampai tanah berguncang dan udara terbang makin ga karuan.

" DISSAAAAA.. TOROSTE... TOROSTE YARUZOOOOOO! " Mulai meniru seseorang nih kayaknya ^^

" Jadi aku dicuekkin ya.. " Kata Ieyasu pelan. " HOOOI! Apa yang kulewatin?! "

" Woow.. Masamune bersuara bagaikan si pembunuh! " Puji Nagamasa.

" Ichi... Kagum... Juga... " Kata Oichi.

" HAAAAH... HAAAAH... OMAINA... YURUSANAAI! " Kata Masamune kesal.

" LIATEN NAAAH! AKU DICUEKKIIIIN! " Jerit Ieyasu.

" Actingnya Masamune akan masuk ke Xavi no paradise! " Kata Xavi.

" Yeey! Deddi merekrut aktor! Deddi merekrut aktoor! " Kata Itsuki.

**ZREEENG!**

" Bahkan Tadakatsu juga senang tampaknya... " Kata Kojuro.

" Masa' aku kalah dipeduliin sama robot? " Tanya Ieyasu pelan.

" AYO NANTI KITA HAJAR DISSAAAA! " Teriak Nagamasa ngarahin pedang ke langit.

" LETS PARTYYYY! " Teriak Masamune.

" YEEEEEAH! " Teriak yang lain (selain Ieyasu tentunya. Tadakatsu cuman muter bor).

" PERHATIAN PERHATIAAAN! PARA FANSKU YANG KUCINTA! HARAP TENANG SEMUANYAAA! PERLU PERHATIAN DISINIIII! " Teriak Ieyasu keras sambil bertindak selayak artis yang menganggap para warga adalah fansnya. Soalnya keinget dulu pas SD, murid-murid pada rame, habis itu ada yang nenangin dengan cara berdiri, terus langsung teriak : 'Para fansku, harap tenang!' dengan PD nya.

" NI DISSA MALAH CURHAT YAA! " Teriak para readers.

" WOOOI! FIRST CURHAT WOOOI! PERHATIAN DOONG! " Teriak Dissa pula.

Benar saja. Semuanya langsung terdiam dan hanya terdengar bunyi angin. Woosh... (?)

_NEW JULUKAN : Ieyasu - Artis ganteng dadakan (?)_

(Ieyasu : " ENAK AJA LU NGASI JULUKAAN! ")

" Oowh, Ieyasu-dono! Aku baru menyadari kehadiranmu! " Kata Yukimura.

" Kalian ini napa cuekkin aku haah? "

" Oowh.. Itu gara-gara aktingnya Masamune kang Yasu... " Kata Kojuro.

" AKU BUKAN KAANG! AKU BUKAN KAANG! INI BUKAN CERITA UBJ TAOOOK! "

" Heh-hoh! Sumimasen! "

" Jadi, para Takeda menyimpulkan bahwa yang pura-pura jadi korban bunuh diri adalah Author Dissa! DIa Selalu SAngsara! " Kata Kenshin.

" Oowh. " Kata Ieyasu. Lalu, Ieyasu ngretek-ngretek tangannya. (Kayak orang yang mau ninju keras itu loh) Dan berkata : " JAHATNYA DIRIMUUUU! AKAN KUBUNUH DULUAAAAN! "

" Woow.. Ieyasu juga marah banget tampaknya ya! " Komentar Sasuke.

" Ayo nanti kita habis-habisi sampe bener-bener protol! " Teriak Nagamasa.

" Oyi Oyi ching ahook! " Teriak Kennyo.

" Lu kayaknya gemar banget ngomong itu ahook... " Kata Masamune agak kesal.

Kemudian, datanglah pula Chousokabe dan Kotarou. Dan, Imagawa.

" Hoi, haiyoou, minna-san! " Sahoet Chosokabe Motochika dengan kencangnya. Masamune menoleh kearah Motochika dan berkata :

" Oh, Motochika! Mana rising sun? "

" Ho-hoh-hoho... Pasukan-pasukanku masih parkirin mereka! " Seru Motochika riang.

_Scene : Bundaran depan sekolah_

" Kaki kanaaan! " Seru Orochika. Kemudian, Orochika semprot parfum jengkol (Katanya wes kapok pake jengkol?) ke bagian kanan dan mengantunginya lagi.

" OOOOOYEEEEEAH! " Seru yang lain. Rising sun langsung memajukan kaki kanannya.

" Kaki kiriiii! " Kemudian, Orochika semprot parfum yang sekarang tapi ke bagian kiri. (Masih aje ni orang!) Lalu parfum dikantungin lagi.

" KIRIIIII! " Dan Rising Sun pun memajukan kaki kirinya.

" KANAAN! KIRIII! KANAN KIRI MANDHEEG! " Kemudian Orochika nyemprot parfum ngelilingin badannya. (Omigot selokan nyumbat banjir bandang pelis deh Orochika •_•)

" KANAAN! KIRIII! KANAN KIRI MANDHEEG! "

Saat Orochika hendak mengantung (dikantungin) parfum jengkolnya lagi, dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan parfumnya. Tapi sukurin ga dari kaca tu tempatnya!

" Fyuuh~ untung bukan kacaa... " Kata Orochika lega. Tapi kemudian...

**KREK!**

Orochika langsung jawsdrop akan kejadian ini. Karena his parfum keinjek Rising Sun.

" JENGKOOOOL! JANGAN SEBARKAN BAUMU DISITUUUU! SHIIT! " Seru Orochika kesal. Dan sialnya habis itu malah tubuh Orochika diinjek kaki Rising Sun, dan diam saja dengan damai disitu.

" What the? Orochika! " Seru Yosu yang ngeliat Orochika kepenyok kena injek. " ANGKAT KAKIIII! " Serunya lagi.

" ANGKAHAT... KAAA KIIIII! " Seru arek-arek bajak laut lain biar dianggap kompak so what gitu deh! Benar saja, kekompakan pasukan bajak laut ini berhasil mengangkat kaki Rising Sun sementara.

" Orochika.. " Kata Yosu. " Makanya kalo kapok elu kapok beneran! "

" Iya. Udah tau sesek pas tadi Aniki sekolah, ini malah tambah parah. " Komentar pasukan lain. Langsung saja semua pasukan ngangkat Orochika ke UKS digotong, tanpa disadari warga JaNime lain. Rising Sun cuman terdiam dengan air mancuur~ tanpa kencuur~ (?) Back to MuneChika.

" Anyway, Brokuganryuu! Bagaimana hasil arrive nya Tokugawa? Dan siapa orang yang kau maksud di CB itu? "

" Pelis deh, jangan brokuganryuu lagi naak... " Dan tentu saja Masamune langsung dropped shoulder (baru nih Dissa?) " Tuuh... Liat siapa yang nge-blink blink kaya orang sarap! Kan sudah kujelaskan tadi! " Katanya lagi menunjuk gadis yang kegirangan kagak jelas. " Dan soal statusku itu... Psst... " Masamune membisikkan beberapa berita ke Motochika.

" OOOWH... I have an idea... " Kata Motochika.

'Yappari, Kasuga-san. Crush apa yang telah terjadi?' Tulis Fuuma.

" AAAAWH... NYAAAANK~ " Teriak Kasuga.

" Perasaan tadi udah tenang. Sekarang saulting lagi ni anak! " Komentar pedas dari Kojuro! (?)

" Tu anak dah gila deh... " Komentar Ieyasu yang padahal jadi biang kerok punggungnya. (?!)

" Jangan lupa, ente yasu! Ente yang buat putri Tsuga seperti itu! " Kata Kojuro dengan bahasa kuno errornya. (Authornya teringat Day 2 Act 4 yang bilang beta-ente-bahlul-beliau digado-gado, padahal udah tau gak bisa dimakan ya! #PLAKKOTHOR)

" Ente masih saja tuduh-tuduh beta ya? Dasar ente ancen bahlul mekelul! " Kata Ieyasu.

'Ayolah ente-ente kalian, jangan bising kayak pas di Day 2 Act 4 duumz...' Tulis Fuuma yang juga pernah jadi Kakang tulis handal. (?)

" Tapi ini masalah keiket beget, Bahlul Fuuma! " Kata Kojuro. Dasar, kon iku bahlul -_-

" Ayolah, ente Juro! Beta tak tau saat itu, jangan salahkan beta kayak ibu Maling Kondangan! " (Maling Kondangan adalah nama gaul banget dari Mal** *un**n*! *kena hajar tokoh cerita rakyat tersebut)

" Hiks.. Huhu... Wewek.. CEREWEET! " Kata Kojuro.

" Omaina... Talkin Kuno language janaishi! " Kata Masamune kesal.

Langsung Ieyasu dan Kojuro menghadap Masamune kesal, dan bilang : " DAKARAA?! "

Fuuma juga nulis : 'Ini gak kuno. Ente Mune.'

" WHAT THE HECK?! " Teriak Masamune.

" Hojja, Hojja! Wazza wazza hojja? " Tanya Yoshimoto sambil goyang kipas kanan dan kipas kiri bergilir. Langsung audience pada sweatdrop.

" Joget yang nista sekali... " Kata Yukimura. " YANG BENER GINI LOOOH! "

Yukimura langsung nunjukkin gerakan senam yang dia-dia lah ala moomoo.

" Kaki kanan kedepan... Kaki kiri keblakang... Lalu loncat! " Nyanyi Yukimura. Shingen jadi aktor alias si praktor. (?) (Yoi jolli tah! Aktor itu act tambah tor! Berarti Praktor itu praktek tambah tor!) (Readers : " Ga nyambung gebleek... ") Bersama Yukimura, mereka melakukan gerakan dengan very merry carrot nista fiesta. (Readers : " Bacot nya emang kok ya! ")

" Sudah pasti -treet- sakit... " (treet itu panjangnya 2 suku kata ya! Yang udah tau artinya pasti bisa ngerti!)

Langsung audience double jawsdrop disertai face palem.

" YOOOU! SHIIIT! " Teriak Masamune.

" IYA! Apa-apaan tu? " Kata Kasuga pula.

" Ni anak saulting, ntar kalem. Ntar saulting lagi, kalem lagi. Kesurupan apa sih? " Batin Kojuro.

" Aku juga gak tau. Habis ini ada gerakan kedua katanya. Itu sangat nista! " Kata Sasuke keras.

" GERAKAN KEDUUAAA? " Tanya yang lain selain YukiNgen dan of course yang dari dulu hampir diduga bisu, FuumaKatsu. (Fuuma jadi Katsu... *Dissa kena hajar Fuuma)

" Kedwa tangan kedepan, lalu tekuk ke blakang... Digujesin! " Nyanyi ShingenMura bebarengan.

" Aaaa... " Semua yang tadi ngomong sebelum ShingenMura, plus Sasuke, mengucapkannya secara bebaheran.

" Goyang gujes memang oke... " Lanjut ShingenMura dengan riang.

" Mari kita hindari bersama-sama adegan ini... " Kata Ieyasu kondisi agak hening.

" Mengheningkan cipta.. Mulai! " Teriak Kojuro. Langsung berdoa sesuai keyakinan masing-masing.

" Listen... Every of... Universe are praising the, hero of the country... " Nyanyi Xavi. (Readers : " INI LAGU MENGHENINGKAN CIPTA DI TRANSLATE KE INGGRISS?! ") (Dissa : " Ye iye lee, gue artikan sendiri gitu looh~ ") (Readers : " Halaah! Sombong! Lagian kami masih ga yakin kalo itu susunan katanya bener semua... ")

_1 minute later..._ (Readers : " LU IKUT-IKUT ENGLISH AJAA! ")

" For the Japanese are... Ho... Oo... Raaaas... " End Xavi with his middle good voice. (Readers : " TERAKHIRNYA HORAS? PUNYAAN MEDAN KELES! DAN JANGAN IKUTAN ENGLISH LUU! ")

" Finish. Stand up! " Said Kojuro. Then everyone look at Xavi. (Except Yukimura and Master Shingen of course!) " GREET TO THE LEADER! "

" Good half past seven p.m., Mister Xavi! " Said everyone, except of course Yukimura, Master Shingen, expertly Fuuma. He's never talking forever and ever. Only wind can understand. More for Tadakatsu! He'll only say Zreeng all the time!

" Good half past seven p.m. either, oo my children! " Said Xavi with bunch of thanks for the others.

" So easy. Now we're like the choirs done! Always do things at the same time! " Said Masamune.

" Dont understand, wazza wazza Masamune! Dont understand please! " Said Yoshimoto with his butt shaking front and back. With his head nods up and down.

" So... Why we just speak english? Do it usual! INDONESIAAAAN! " That's was Masamune shouted out.

" Oh.. Oke! Benar juga! " Said Yoshimoto with shy reddy face. (Readers : " DISSAAA! HENTIKAN NARASI SOK INGGRISMUU! ")

" Sekarang, kembali ke topik kita! " Said Ieyasu with a little mad. (Readers : " DISSAAAA! CUKUUUP! ")

" Mereka memang gila! " Said Motochika. Then, he does his GotikChika style to the others. " Tapi GotikChika gue tetep oke! "

" Uuh? WHAAT?! HOWEEEEK! HOWEEEK! " Then, Masamune's dizzy, and throw up his muntah. (Readers : " KALO KAGAK TAU ENGLISH MUNTAH, MAKANYA NGOMONG INDONESIA AJAAA! TERKUTUUUK! " *hajar Dissa)

" Makin lama... Makin stress... Ichi... Depresi... " Kata Oichi lemes. (Readers : " BARU BENER NI MESIN! ")

" Sabar, Ichi... Kita hadapi bersama-sama! " Kata Nagamasa. (NI ANAK PIKIRANNYA TEMPUR ATO NYABARIN SEEH?)

Dan datanglah Yoshitsugu, Sorin, dan Seito. (Kok bisa Yoshitsugu and Sorin? Bukannya masih kekurung?)

" Hello, minna-san... " Buka Yoshitsugu dengan adzan. (PUASAAA?!)

" Yoosh! Utage! Utage! Xavi-samaa~ " Kata Sorin pula.

" Sekarang kan jam stengah 7 lewat dua seperempat, anata wayo. Kok masih kurang orang anata wayo? " Tanya Seito.

" Ah, Seito-san! " Kata Nagamasa yang menyadari kehadirannya.

" Loh? Kok Yoshitsugu dan Sorin disini? Katanya harus dibebasin Sundae. " Kata Motochika.

" Oh iya, Molto! Mulai sekarang kulengkapi jadi Moltochika biar gampang inget deh! Pintu kingdom selalu terbuka tiap setengah tujuh malam! Baru tengah malam nutupnya. " Jelas Sorin.

" Masih saja Moltooo?! "

" Hehee.. Sabarlah, Koumori yo... " Kata Yoshitsugu.

" Gimana caranya biar menenangkan Master pemberi julukan abal ini... "

" Yaah, jadi begitu ya? " Tanya Kojuro.

" Iya, Kejora. Ada sistemnya! " Kata Sorin.

" Ke-kejora... " Eja kojuro lemes, kesel, haru (?)

" Hehee... Mana Dissa, anata wayo? Belom datang, anata wayo? " Tanya Seito.

" Belum. Masih dandan pandaan~ " Kata Yukimura.

" Oowh... Dasar pesolek sambal colek remaja, anata wayo! Memalukan sekali anata wayo! "

" Haa? Seito itu siapa ya? " Tanya Kenshin.

" Oh iya ya! Kenshin wa Shingen sensei! Wa Itsuki wa Xavi my headmister! Sore wa... Seito Takamichi! Author no OC! " Jelas Masamune. Buju buset! Masih aja itu headmister...

" PC? " Tanya Shingen. (LU JANGAN PUNYA ANAK YANG KAMERA DIPAKE TERUS DOONG! MAKANYA TAU KALO KAMERA BERKAITAN DENGAN PC!)

" WC? " Tanya Kenshin. (MAKANYA JANGAN PAKE TUDUNG PUTIIH! KEINGET WC KAAN?)

" Oshi? Jay Kretek saya Oshinya yang leader ituu! " Kata Itsuki. Omigot selokan nyumbat banjir bandang... Perasaan ini anak GB mulu...

" Ocean? Ocean of Xavism! " Kata Xavi. (XAVIII! CUKUP SUDAAAH!)

" OMIGOT SELOKAN NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDAAAANG! SALAAH! SALAAH! WROONG! WROONG! OC! OTHER CHARACTER! " Teriak Masamune.

" Ooowh... Aaaaawh... " Kata keempat murid dengan paham. Buju buset kebeset, sebenarnya gurunya sapa, muridnya sapa? XD

" Yoroshiku, anata wayo. " Kata Seito hormat.

" Haii! Yoroshiku, Seito! " Kata keempat orang turut hormat.

" Jadi disini ada sebagian murid yang belum dikenalin ke kami ya? " Tanya Yoshitsugu.

" Yang sudah kita kenal ada 9 ya? " Kata Sorin memastikan.

" Haii. " Kata Kojuro.

" Saya melihat gadis selembut daruma disini! Kamu yang baju ungu itu! Siapa namamu nak? " Tanya Sorin.

" JANGAAAN! " Teriak para yang udah jadi korban, alias Moltochika, Kejora, Gendoot, dan Yuki. Korban lain, alias Natsu, Bashiie, Monkee dan Sundae kan, belum tiba? XD Dan sementara itu Fuuma Koboran always silent like kobor! (Dissa dihajar Fuuma). Eh, mereka itu teriak gitu karena takut Oichi hilang dan akhirnya mereka kesepian! (YukiJuroChikaNyo : " JANGAN SALMON DONG! EMANG ELU AMA MANTAN? " *menghajar Dissa) (Dissa : " GUE GA PUNYAAA! ") (Yukimura : " Halaah~ inisial F? ") (MotoJuroNyo : " Cieee... Punya mantaan... " *saulting) (Dissa : " BERANINYA OPEN AIB WATASHIIII! LAGIAN AYAM MISS DIA JANAI! SAGET DIMANGARTOOS? ") (Kennyo : " Intelek mulu ni anak... ")

" Ekh? Omaina tosta no? " Tanya Oichi heran.

" Kayak Ichi mau disarapin setan robot kepala aja! " Kata Nagamasa.

" Memang benar! " Kata keempat korban bebariak. (Bebarengan tambah teriak)

" Aku gak pernah tau setan robot. " Sengir Kasuga.

" Itu karena kau tak ikut kemaren! Kudet, kudeet! " Ejek Motochika.

" U-Usaai! " Kata Kasuga hadap balik.

'Kasuga kudet eaaa! Kasuga kudet eaaa!' Tulis Fuuma, lalu dihadapkan ke Kasuga.

" Hei! Enough! " Kasuga hadap ke bawah. Lalu, Yukimura melakukan roll depan, menghadapkan mukanya Kasuga dalam keadaan badan membulat roda becak. (?)

" YOU KUDEET! KURANG APDET! MAKANYA IKUUUUUT! " Teriak Yukimura.

" Ngyaaa! Hiiwh! " Jerit Kasuga.

" HEEEI! KALIAN YANG DISANA, HARAP TENANG! " Teriak Ieyasu yang tenanan artis mbois. Langsung saja YukiJuroChikaFuuNyo noleh ke arah artis yang kayaknya baru naik daun tersebut.

" Ciiiieeeeeeee... Yasu... " Kagum si Kennyo. " Chaching ahook yeewt! "

" Jadi, gue dicuekkin?! Hampa hati Sorrrrrr... Rin! " Kata Sorin sambil gaya-gaya aduhai kesengat.

" Tenang saja! Ada, Xa... Viiii! " Kata Xavi riang.

" XAMFHAH VINGGIRHAAAN! " Teriak Masamune.

" WAAAAAT?! " Teriak Xavi kesal.

" GAK JADIIIIIII! SUWER WER HET! "

" Watashi wa.. Ichi... Des... " Kata Oichi.

" GA-WATT... " Panik Motochika, Yukimura dan Kennyo. Sementara itu Kojuro sedang main kejar-kejaran pake senter lobak sama Ieyasu dan Fuuma. (Dasar genk pengguna bahasa ente-bahlul-beta-beliau ini... Always kumpul...)

" Kalian... Dia kan.. Orang... Normal dong... "

" BA-BATT.. "

" YOU ARE BUTT! " Teriak Nagamasa. " JANGAN GODA ICHI MULUU! "

" Sapa yang nggoda keles meles... " Kata Kennyo.

" Terus napa Ichi mukanya sekarang hentai haah? "

" Hooh... " Dengus Motochika.

" Hmm... Mulai sekarang, kau akan kupanggil Michi! Kau adalah wanita yang memiliki jalan benar! " Kata Sorin.

" Na-nani? " Tanya Oichi.

" Benar itu! Aku kan lembut sama cewek... Kecuali Dissa! "

" Soka.. Arrigatou... "

" Doushimashita! "

" Kalau begitu... WATASHI WA AZAI BIZEN NO KAMI NAGAMASAAA! IKKU ZOOO! SHOUBUUU! " Teriak Nagamasa.

" HOOOOOOOOI! ITU BUKANNYA OPENING GUE DI DAY 2 UTAGE BARUSAAAN? " Tanya Yukimura agak kesal.

" JADI APA NAMA SAYA SEKARANG? " Tanya Nagamasa.

" GRRRRRRH... " Geram Yukimura.

" Ekhem! Sapa dulu panggilanmu? " Tanya Sorin. Nagamasa langsung facepalm.

" Ekhem! Nagamasa desu! "

" Ekhem! Begitu tooh? "

" Ekhem! Yoi jolli maem jelly! "

" Ekhem! Saya menanti bagaimana panggilan Sorin ke Nagamasa! " Kata Kennyo. (Kok jadi party ekhem sih?)

" Ekhem! Semoga sama jeleknya kayak kita ya, Nyo! " Turut Motochika.

" Ekhem! Kabulkan doa pertapa ini, Tuhaan! " Doa Kennyo.

" Ekhem! Kau panggil aku apa barusan haah? "

" Ekhem! Gak jadi deeh, heheheee... "

" Ekhem! Sekarang kau akan kupanggil Naga asam! " Kata Sorin!

" Ekhem! Whaaat? Asaam? "

" STRESS GUE DENGERIN EKHEM MULUUU! " Teriak Itsuki. " DEDDIII! HAJAAAAR! "

" XAVI NO KANOON! " Teriak Xavi. Nembak bor ke daerah Nagamasa.

" Ekhem khem khem! " Nagamasa dan Sorin dan Kennyo dan Motochika (Readers : " Kakean dan ae... ") terbatuk-batuk kena tembakan meriam Xavi.

" Kapook! " Kata Xavi.

" MASIH AJA ITU KHEM KHEM! " Teriak Itsuki.

" KALO INI BENEREN BATUK BAKAA! " Balas paduan suara korban meriam.

" Owh, gomen.. "

" BOOOOO! "

" Nah, namamu itu Naga Asam karena sukanya teriak mulu! Jadi kayaknya ga begitu banyak yang suka teriakmu! Sama kayak nama rasanya dalam kehidupan kan? Asam dibenci dari yang pedas! " Jelas Sorin.

" BOOM, CAKKALAKKALAKKA BOOM, CAKKA BOOM... " Nagamasa melakukan meditasi ala monyetnya Viva Hinata. (Kalo Viva **na*a dah MS. *Dissa kena hajar produsernya)

" Terus, yang lagi kejar Kejora itu siapa ya? Yang sebelahnya Fuuma Koboran! " Tanya Sorin. Tiba-tiba..

**JREENG!**

" DING DOONG! " Teriak Matsu selayak suara bel.

" KAGA NO SHOU... SANJOOOU! " Teriak Toshiie, Matsu dan Keiji. Keiji yang paling mbois, soalnya bawa gitar.

" Oh, that guitar reminds me, Keiji! Thanks. " Kata Masamune.

" Haah? Panah kuih tart ulangi bermain-main mie, Keiji? Thanks? " Tanya Keiji yang biasa dah, logik english Ka-chaw! Jadi, that itu cara bacanya hampir mirip kayak 'dart'. Jadinya Keiji artikan panah. Terus gui itu hampir sama bacanya kayak 'kuih'. (LOGIKANYA ANCEN NGACO!) Tar itu bampir sama bacanya kayak 'tart'. Biasanya replay itu ulangi filmnya. Berarti kata Keiji, reminds itu ulangi minds. Minds nya itu dikirain 'main'. Saking otaknya Keiji belum disumbat. Me sama dengan 'mie' katanya hadooeh XD! Jadi gitu deeh...

" Haiih... MAKSUDKU GITARMU MENGINGATKANKU PADA SUATU HAL, CANTEEK! PLAGETOR DN! BABOOO! " Teriak Masamune kesal.

" Haii, haii... Sumimasen... English itu kelemahan saya... "

" So, Matsu, Toshiie, peralatan makan? " Tanya Masamune.

" Itu diseret sekalian ama pack bentou juru masak! Habis ini dateng. " Kata Toshiie.

" Oowh, okay. Yukimura! Karena kukira kau mati dan sekarang tidak, where are the woods? "

" Itu saya taruh disitu! Situ! " Seru Yukimura. Dia nunjuk di tepat tengah-tengah lapangan. Benar saja, ada 10 kayu bakar disana.

" Apaa? Yukimura masih hidup? " Tanya Matsu ketakutan.

" ROHNYA YUKI HIDUP KAYAK ASLINYAAA! " Teriak Toshiie.

" AKU BUKAN ROOOH! BUKAN ROOOH! AKU WOOONG! " Teriak Yukimura kesal.

" Demo, dare ka? Moshimo Yukimura janai... " Pikir Toshiie sok Jepang. Gak tau ni kalo salah! (Toshiie : " INI KARENA NASKAHMUUU! ")

" Psst.. " Motochika berbisik ke Toshiie. Lalu, Toshiie bisik ke Keiji, Keiji ke Matsu, Matsu ke Goromaru, Goromaru ke rumput, rumput ke tanah, tanah ke- (Readers : " GA PENTING DISSAAAA! ")

" Yoosh! Nanti kita mulai! Dissa... Hahahahaaaa! " Seru Keiji.

" Kayu... Kayu di tengah tempat.. Tengah, tengah sekalii... " Nyanyi Yukimura dengan lagu Naik Naik Puncak Gunung. (Kayaknya lagu ini sering diparodiin ya! Yang pertama pas MasmunJuro nyari Honey (buat Author Honey tabahkan dirimu ya :D) letak Day 1 Act 8, terus author Dissa sendiri pas perjalanan jauh letak Day 1 Act 12 sampe lagu itu mau dibeli Kennyo. Ini nambah lagi -_-)

" Uh-huh! Perfect! Motochika! Matches? " Seru Masamune.

" INI! SAYA BAWA YANG PALING EXTREME LEGEND! " Seru Motochika nunjukkin korek api yang keliatannya normal itu. Warnanya merah kejinggaan full.

" Apanya yang xtreme itu? " Tanya Yoshimoto.

" Sudahlah, lebik baik aku aja yang pegang. Ntar bahaya. " Kata Motochika yang hendak memasukkan korek ke kantung celananya lagi, tapi...

**GRAAB!**

Masamune menahan tangan Motochika dan memerintah : " Give it to me! I want to know! "

" Tapi... Tapi... " Kata Motochika terbata bata.

" Motochika-dono tampaknya gugup sekali ya. " Kata Yukimura.

" Tapi... "

" Kasihan. " Kata Sasuke. " Tapi bener juga siih... Apa yang spesial dari korek api yang normal fisik tanpa cacat besi itu? "

" LEPASKAAN! Nanti kau celakaa! Brokuganryuu! " Seru Motochika sambil geret-geret tangannya maksa ke kantong.

" OMAINAA... KAMU ITU YANG LEPAS! APA YANG MEMBUAT CELAAKA? IT'S JUST A MATCHES! " Seru Masamune sambil geret-geret tangan Motochika biar keluar sak korek apinya.

" TAPI ADA WARNINGNYA UNTUK MEMEGANG INII! "

" DONT CARE! LEPASKAAN! "

" GRRRRH... MEMANG TERLIHAT BIASA, TAPI EFEKNYA! "

" GRRROOOOOAAAAAH! JUSTRU ITU YANG INGIN KULIHAT! SHUT UP AND RELEASE! "

" HIIIIAAAAH! "

" WOOOOOAH! "

" PARA KAWANKUUUU! HARAP TENAAAANG! " Sudah jelas ini Ieyasu.

" Akh? " Motochika dan Masamune terdiam. Tangan Motochika yang berusaha lepas itu masih dipegang Masamune looh! (Yaoi! MasmunChika! *plak)

" Cuman korek api aja ribut! Manja amet sih! " Kata Ieyasu melerai korban tersebut.

" But.. I.. " Kata Masamune terputus.

" YOU ARE BUTT! " Seru Motochika.

" Cih... Shit. " Tangan Masamune akhirnya melepas Motochika. Motochika menurunkan tangannya.

" Sudah! Lebih baik aku yang pegang! " Seru Ieyasu mengambil dengan lancang korek api itu dari kantong.

" Ekh? Jangan, Ieyasuu! Kau.. " Teriak Motochika yang berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat.

" Manja amet jadi owner korek! " Seru Masamune.

3... 2... 1... Tiba-tiba tangan Ieyasu memerah dan terasa panas banget.

" Aa... Aa... WOOOOAAAAAAKH! " Jerit Ieyasu karena kepanasan tingkat matahari terbit.

" What? But why? " Tanya Masamune heran.

" Baru kubilang ada efeknya kok. " Kata Motochika ngangguk-ngangguk sok master. Dan kemudian mengambil korek dari tangan Ieyasu.

" Gila.. Sadis banget korekmu! " Seru Ieyasu.

" Jadi... Hanya kamu yang bisa pegang? " Tanya Masamune lagi.

" Tidak juga. Saya akan manggil beberapa testimoni! HEADMISTER XAVI! YUKIMURA! KASUGA! " Seru Motochika nepuk-nepuk tangan. Omigot selokan nyumbat banjir bandang.. Anak ini malah ikutan Headmister deh.

" Loh, ada apa ya? Tumben manggil saya? " Tanya Xavi.

" Deddi.. Semoga beruntuung.. " Kata Itsuki cemas.

" MOTOCHIKA-DONOOOOOO! ADAAA APAAAAAA?! " Seru Yukimura.

" Iya. Aku kan lagi main hajar-hajaran sama Fuuma.. " Kata Kasuga agak sebal.

" Kalian akan jadi testimoni korek api! " Seru Motochika

Langsung Yukimura, Xavi dan Kasuga facepalm berjamaah. " TESTIMONI KOREEEEK?! " Kata mereka bebariak.

" Yukimura! Coba kamu pegang korek ini! " Seru Motochika.

" Hmm.. Yukimura pasti celaka! " Batin Masamune.

3... 2... 1... Tangan Yukimura normal saja.

" What the? " Seru Masamune tak percaya.

" Ga ada apa-apa tuh. " Kata Yukimura.

" Sekarang Kasuga! Coba kamu! " Seru Motochika rebut korek dari Yukimura, nglempar ke Kasuga.

" Catched matches! " Seru Kasuga. Kemudian, sama seperti Ieyasu, tangan Kasuga terbakar hebat.

" AKKKKKH! CHOSOKABEEE! TEGANYA KAAU! " Kasuga langsung melakukan Kawarimi no Jutsu, alias mengubah tubuhnya jadi batang pohon, sementara itu tubuhnya yang asli pindah ke tempat lain.

" Woow... Kasuga kenapa tuh? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Yeeheeww... Sasuke nanya kabar Kasuga! Tahap keberapa tuh biar dapet pacar haah? " Goda Kennyo.

" A.. Cha! Itu.. BUKAAN! " Kata Sasuke.

" Jangan bohong hojjaw! Saya tau perasaan cemburumu kook! " Kata Yoshimoto.

" Nih! Ada bukti sedikit! " Seru Yukimura nyalain tape recorder. Yang bunyinya sama dengan Day 2 Act 12.

" Wooow... Keren, anata wayo! " Kata Seito yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yukimura.

" HEEEI! ITU BUKAN CINTAAAAA! " Seru Sasuke membanting tape recorder tersebut. Kemudian, pecahlah tapenya.

" NOOOOOOOOO! " Seru KennyoMoto bebarengan. Kemudian, Yukimura membongkar tape recorder tersebut, mengambil memory card tape yang tersimpan.

" GOT IT! SAPA YANG PUNYA HP DUAL SD CAAARD? " Seru Yukimura.

" HOOOOI! JANGAAAAAN! " Seru Sasuke kesal.

" Woops... Kau kelewataan! Hahahaaa! " Seru Yukimura yang lari.

" TUNGGUUUUUU! AWAS JIKA AKU SUDAH MENDEKAT YAAA! " Seru Sasuke ngejar Yukimura.

" KAU TAK BOLEH LARI YAA! AKAN KUBORGOL! SIAPA YANG IKUT HOJJAW? AKU JAGO LOOH! " Seru Yoshimoto.

" Aku mau deh, anata wayo! Masa' aku didiemin mulu anata wayo! Hehee... " Kata Seito.

" Aku juga! As ur pren! " Kata Kennyo pula.

" AYOOOO! " Seru Yoshimoto mengejar Sasuke. Lalu, disusul Seito yang nyiapin katana elemen es dan Kennyo. Jadilah kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Back to matches testimoni.

" Hahaa... Sekarang Headmister! Niih! " Seru Motochika ngasih korek ke Xavi.

" Ohohoo.. Bagus banget koreknya! " Seru Xavi melihat motifnya. Nah, tangannya gak kena apa-apa sama kayak Yukimura.

" Aku tak percaya! " Seru Masamune.

" Kau sudah tau efeknya kaan? " Tanya Motochika sarkastik.

" Iyaa! Jadi hanya fire elemental? Yang bisaa... " Kata Masamune.

" Uh-huh... Jadi, kalo disini cuman aku, Yukimura, Otak cebong, Headmister Xavi, Toshiie, Juru masak, dan Seito yang bisa. " Jelas Motochika.

" Yo ngelooo... "

Kemudian, Sorin berseru. " YOOSH! SENANG DAPAT BERKENALAN DENGAN IEYADONK, KISS U GADIS, SASAR UKE, YOSH DI FOTO, NAGA ASAM, MICHI, DAN BERARTI KURANG KAMU! " Sorin menunjuk Masamune dari jauh.

" Sebenarnya siapa saja mereka? " Tanya Masamune mengernyitkan dahi.

" Ieyasu itu Ieyadonk, Kasuga itu Kiss u gadis, Sasuke itu Sasar uke, Yoshimoto itu Yosh di foto, Oichi itu Michi, Nagamasa itu Naga Asam! " Jelas Sorin.

" Emang logika Kasuga jadi Kiss u gadis itu kayak apa sih? " Tanya Motochika. Iya, memang kalo Dissa bikin skenario kadang gaje banget.

" Kas itu jadikan kiss, karena dia ini korban lope-lope! U nya biarin, dan karena Kasuga itu gadis, makin ga kita jadikan gadis! "

" Suwer, kagak ngerti aku. Lagian kata elu ga kasar ama cewek selain Dissa, ini kayaknya Kasuga juga. "

" Justru tidak! Nama itu membuat para cowok kena cium dia saat memanggil namanya! Aah! "

" Queen, kau tak kesusahan ya hapalin segitu nama? " Tanya Yoshitsugu.

" Tentu tidak! Justru itu yang membuatku hepi! Lalaaa.. " Kata Sorin.

" A... No... " Kata Yoshitsugu pelan.

" OSHU HITTOOU! DATE MASAMUNEE! " Teriak Masamune kencang.

" Oowh.. Gitu ya.. " Kata Sorin sok paham.

" Minnaaaaa! Apa aku telaaat? " Tanya Hideaki yang baru datang geret gerobak penuh makanan dan alatnya.

" Oh tidaak! Masih jam 7 kurang 17 menit kok! " Kata Shingen.

" Yokatta~ " Seru Hideaki legaha.

" Lengkap kan bentou nya? " Tanya Masamune.

" Tentu saja! Muridnya 18, gurunya 3, headmaster 1, anak headmaster 1, Seito dan Dissa alias 2, King and Queen 2, dan saya sendiri 1! Totalnya.. 28! " Seru Hideaki.

" Perfect count! " Kata Masamune.

" Hehehee! Yeey! "

" Lah mana Nobunaga? " Tanya Motochika.

" Eh? Oh iyaa! Hehee... Untung saya bawanya 30! " Kata Hideaki.

" Oh, baguslah. "

" Nah! Kuputuskan namamu adalah Masam unine! " Seru Sorin.

" Masam uninee?! " Seru Masamune tak percaya. Ya iyalaah, masa' orang ganteng full tenar ini tiba-tiba jadi masam?

" Tentu saja! Meski kau ganteng, hajaranmu itu sangat masamin orang! Jadi gitu deh! " Kata Sorin.

" Hiks huhu weweek... Jelek banget sih.. "

" Berarti disekolah kita yang asam 2 orang dong... " Komentar Yoshitsugu.

" Oh iya! Bener lu! Dan sekarang kurang 2 berarti! Siapa ya? " Tanya Sorin.

" Gatawu. " Kata Yoshitsugu.

" Ngapain kamu jawab cobaa?! " Teriak Sorin yang kemudian nampar Yoshitsugu sadis.

" Gomen nasai.. Hoho... "

Tiba-tiba, ada suara nyanyian yang sok merdu deh!

" Lirikan matamu, menarik hati... " Orang ini sambil goyang-goyang gitu deh. Terus ada penampakan orang ngangkat tangan kanan kiri berganti-ganti.

" Ya! Ya! " Teriak yang ngangkat tangan tersebut.

" Ooh senyumanmu manis sekalii~ "

" Manis sekali ya! " Seru yang masih ngangkat tangan bolak-balik tersebut. Tapi kayaknya dia itu ngerap deh..

" EVERYBODY SHAKE YOUR BODY! " Seru yang nyanyi barusan. Dan ada bunyi pistol dicetarkan.

**DOOR! DOOR!**

Nada musik langsung ganti. Lagu yang muncul tersebut berasal dari Rumah Keramat berjudul 'Para Pujangga'. (Kalo kalian tau judul lagunya, kalian pasti tau artis Mainstreamnya Rumah Keramat. *Dissa dihajar artisnya) Juga muncul adegan gonggol di depan penyanyi dan rapper. Selain itu yang tadi cetarin pistol malah bantu ngebikin iramanya.

**DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOOOR! DOOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOOOR! DOOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOR, DOOOR! DOOR, DOR, DO-DOR! DO-DOR! DO-DOR! DO-DOR!** (Readers : " NAPA GAK SEKALIAN DA-DAR MUUU?! ")

" HIDUP TANPA CINTAA... BAGAI TAMAN TAK BERBUNGAAA... "

Masamune langsung facepalm. Yang lain malah sudah terbaring di dalam tanah (?) (Warga JaNime yang mampu bicara (Tau laah! Selain Fuuma dan Tadakatsu! Dan yang lagi joget itu!) : " ITU MAH, MATIII! " *menghajar Dissa)

" Kenapa harus Oda lagi? " Dengus Masamune. Dan Masamune baru menyadari kalau yang lainnya terbaring dengan indahnya jadi pajangan lantai. (Warga JaNime yang dimaksud : " JANGAN MLESETIN NARASIII! " *Dissa dihajar 2 kali lipat origami, lalu jadilah persegi panjang beraturan! (?!))

" Bahkan aku... Si kalem Seito.. Tak tahan, anata wayoo... " Kata Seito gentar.

" SHIIT! " Seru Masamune. " HOOOI! NOBUNAGAAA! TENKAAAAI! YOSHIAKI SENSEEEI! NOUHIMEEEE! SEE WHAT ARE U DID?! " Teriak Masamune kesal, geram, gak tahan, minta pijet dulu yee... (?)

Langsung musik berhenti. (Lagian sebenarnya sapa yang suruh setel musik itu coba?) (Readers dan Warga JaNime selain Fuuma : " YA ELU, DISKON! ") Nobunaga langsung menyapa lapangan.

" KONBAWA NASAAAI! " Serunya riang.

" Elunye riang, lainnye mentook! " Kata Nouhime. (Bacanya ini e pada bejo lo yaa!)

" Montok? " Tanya Tenkai.

" SALAH DENGER KAII! MENTOOK! MENTOOK! " Nouhime langsung ngebom Tenkai.

" Tak kandhanii... Mung ruupaamuu~ " Nobunaga iso wae nyanyi lagu Menthok! (Haiih... Buju buset ni orang... E nya beda tahooek!)

" Sabar aja ya, Nouhime.. " Kata Nouhime pelan.

" Hehe.. Hello ya! Selamat malam semua yaa! Kapan pestanya kita mulai ya? " Tanya seseorang yang pasti adalah Yoshiaki. Tapi baru tau kalo Yoshiaki rombengan- (Readers : " Rombongan Dissa! Bukan rombeng! ") Iye laah~ Rombongan ama Nobunaga n pren!

" MALAAAAM.. MENUJUUUU... SHUBUUUH... " Kata yang lain (tahu lah selain FuumaKatsu) bersyair. (Readers : " Salah agama wooi! ")

" Ntar lagi! Sekarang kan jam 7 kurang 14 menit. Tinggal nunggu Diskon dan Sundae. " Kata Masamune.

" Apa? Dua orang itu belum datang? Ikh, ikh, ikh... " Kata Nouhime geleng-geleng.

" Ahaa! I get u! Pasti kalian sisa muridnya! " Kata Sorin nunjuk Tenkai yang mulai keluar aura hijau yang sehijau daun sirih junjung (?) dan Nouhime yang malah ngaca di depan kamera studio, ngerapiin jepitnya.

" Sisa apaan? " Tanya Nouhime.

" NOUHIMEE-SAMAA! MASA' GA TAU? SISA-SISA SAMPAAH! HUWEEEH! TENKAI YANG KECE BADAI PASTI GAK BERLALU PASIR GURUN MESIR ALA CLEOPATRA INI GA BOLEH DISAKITII! SAKIIT HATI TENKAI... HIKS! HANCUUR HATI TENKAI... HIIKS! PERIIH HATI TENKAI... HIIKS! PATAAH HATI TENKAI... HIIKS! HANYUUT HATI TENKAAAAI! " Teriak Tenkai sampe ludah muncrat ke baju Nouhime.

" Iyuuwh! Tenkai, alias Gonggol cengeng, jangan muncerat sene muncerat sono doonk! " Kata Nouhime sambil mengeluarkan handkerchief royal (?) dari kantung bajunya, mengelap ludah Gonggol tersebut.

" Ye.. Maksudnye, tinggal kalian beduaan yang belum dapet julukan dari... " Penjelasan Yoshitsugu putus seketika.

" SOOOOO... RRIIIIIN! " Teriak si yang punya nama itu, alias SOOOOO... RRIIIIIIN! (#PLAK!)

" Tapi tenang! Saya sudah dapat nama baru kalian! Hime itu cuma tambahan kan? " Lanjut Sorin menunjuk Nouhime.

" Iya. " Kata Nouhime disertai guk, guk guk, angguk... Guk, guk, angguk... Guk, guk, guk (Ada anjing ngonggong...) (Readers : " MENDING LU DIEM DISKOOOON! ")

" Berarti namamu Yes! Terus buat yang kakek kriput ini... Tenkai ya? Namamu menjadi Tenkakek! " Kata Sorin riang.

" Eeh? Ter.. Ter... Serah... " Kata Nouhime pelan.

" KAKEEEEK?! " Muka Tenkai yang menjadi cryin old man keluar.

" Yep! Itu karena rambutmu putih dan pake masker! Berarti kamu suka batuk-batuk kan? "

" What the heeeell? Aku gak batuk! Ini style aja! " Tapi benar saja, tiba-tiba kakek ini batuk.

" Itu batuk gonggol! " Kata Nouhime riang.

" GONGGOL... TENKAKEK?! HIKSS.. " Tenkai menangis... Lagii...

" Mana sih Dissa ya? Ditungguin kagak ada datengnya ya? " Tanya Yoshiaki.

" Getewek anata wayo. Padahal udah jam 7 kurang 10 anata wayo. " Kata Seito.

" Selain Dissa, Motonari juga kemana ya? " Tanya Kasuga.

" Tumben nanya. " Kata Sasuke.

" Omaina! Usai! "

" Kau memang manusia yang pelin dan pelan ya! Meheh! Bukannya kalian korban pasangan terbanyak selama 2 hari ini? "

" HEI! "

Kemudian, ada cetaran petir. BUM GELETAR DATAR KUE TART! (?)

" HIIWH! ADA PETIIR! " Jerit Kennyo ketakutan.

" HAA! HAA! ADA PETIIR! HAA! " Seru Xavi yang teriak-teriak sok harmonis.

" Deddi... " Kata Itsuki sinis ke ayahnya itu.

" Hehee! Latiaan naak! "

" Kate bodi besar kayak pocong.. " Kata Nagamasa sinis.

" HUWAAA! PETIIR! POCOONG! " Jerit Yoshimoto melindungi mukanya dengan kipas.

" Alay banget lu lek ketakutan. " Kata Nagamasa sambil straight face.

**GLETAAR!** Petir kedua dicetarkan.

" EEEEH SELOKKOTOK MARKOTOK KETOK PINTU KNOK NOK BABY AYEM HOME, DOUMOU YOO! PETIIIIIR! " Jerit Nagamasa sambil gaya minta ampun ke Tuhan.

" Lu sama aja gitu... " Kata Yoshimoto sinis.

" Sebenarnya what happen? " Tanya Masamune.

" What happen... Apa happe nyaa.. " Keiji bersyair salah tuh.

" BUKAAAN! WHAT HAPPEN ITU APA YANG TERJADIIIII! " Teriak Masamune. Lalu, Masamune melakukan Crazy Storm ke Keiji.

" Ittaaa! Gomeen~ " Teriak Keiji.

KHIIKHIKHIKHII.. KHIIKHIKHIKHIIK~ UUK AAK UUK AAK! KHIIKHIKHIKHIKHII... KHIIKHIKHIKKHIK... UUK! AAK! AAAK~ (Suara hantu campur monyet :D)

" SIAPA ITUUUU?! " Tanya Kojuro dengan kedaan merinding.

" Haiyoou minna-san yo! Watashi wa, Dissa tiba disini eaaa! " Kataku riang yippie tippie kabel!

" DA HEECK? " Seru Masamune tak percaya. Ya iyalaah, masa' suara Dissa mendadak hantu. Slain itu hantunya ada khas onyet gimana gak pada gubrak coba? XD Dan tau gak? Dandanan Dissa itu ... Alay... Jangan dijelasin deh, ntar Dissa malah isin dan males lagi. (Readers : " MAK MU ISIN DARI MANAA? ")

" Yaa.. Sekarang guenyewt ama Yumekichi! Ni! " Kata Dissa nunjukkin Yumekichi di atas bahu.

" Kiik~ " (Artinya : 'Hello, JaNime!')

" Loh itu punya gue only! Pantesan dicari ga ketemu eeh ditawan Dissa! " Teriak Keiji.

" Tentu saja gue ahli eaa! " Kata Dissa ngacung jempol. Kemudian, Motochika teriak.

" YARROU DOMOOOOO! "

" Yarrou domo? " Tanya Dissa. " Eh? Aku pasukanmu ya? OMIGOT SELOKAN NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDAANG! KYAAAAH! AKU DIAMBIL AMA SWEETIE MOTOCHIKAAA! NYAHAANK~ SUGOII! " Girang Dissa. (Oh! Tanpa didasari Dissa, Yumekichi ilang adegan lagi. Makanya kan kubilang Yumekichi itu masternya Kawarimi no Jutsu! ^^) Kemudian, Dissa malah kena bom. (Readers : " Terbukti kalo Dissa yang ngasih Motochika julukan Sweetie.. ")

DUAAR!

" Loh? Apa salahku? Apa salah emakku?! " Kata Dissa yang tubuhnya separoh gosong. Kemudian terlihat Motochika mengacungkan thumbs down entah arah mana. Tapi, Dissa malah kagum kaga' karuan.

" KYAAAH! MOTOCHIKA GA NERIMA AKU DI BOOOM! " Serunya sambil face love-love dove.

**BRAAAAK!**

Ternyata, tendangan dari bawahnya seseorang membuat Dissa terjatuh.

" HEI! Apa-apaan nih? " Tanya Dissa tak terima.

" Itu saya Diskon! Saya! Iya! Diskon mapuluh eceran! " Kata Sasuke.

" Aakh! Temee... Usaa- "

**CREEEK!** Shuriken besar mengenai punggung Dissa.

" OOUCH! Buju buseet! Sapa seeh yang lempar shurikennyewt? Dimongosteh? " Kata Dissa sok-sokan.

" Hehe! Makanya tiha tiha Ssa! " Kata Kasuga yang ternyata si biang kerok Dissayank Tuhan. (Readers : " EPENYEE LOO? ")

" Kasuga! Demo... " Dissa langsung menghadap Kasuga yang ada di belakang. Tiba-tiba, Fuuma berada di 180 derajat belakangnya Dissa persis sis sister nyaaank eaaa! (?) Dan melakukan Basara Attack nya.

" WHAAAT?! OMIGOOOOOT! SELOKAN NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDANG EAAAA! " Seru Dissa yang kena bolak-balik amplop. (?)

Dan terlihat Fuuma menepuk tangannya, datanglah Masamune dan Yukimura membawa senjata masing-masing.

" Hei, Dissa-dono! Kau menganggu duel ku dengan Masamune-dono! " Bentak Yukimura.

" Du.. Duel? Bukannya nanti duelnya? " Tanya Dissa.

" KORE WA SHUGYO DES, DISSA! " Teriak Masamune.

" Tapi buat apa kalian shougi an? "

" SHUGYOOO! SHU-GE-YOOO! "

" Shikata nai, Masamune-dono! Lanjutkan saja latihan kita! REKKAAAAAA! " Teriak Yukimura ngenain Rekka ke Dissa.

" Hei! Chotto! Aku adalah manusia lemaah~ "

" PREET! MAGNUM STRIIKE! " Masamune turut mengenakan Magnum Strike berkali-kali ke Dissa.

" Eeeekkh... Sakiiit... "

" DAISHAARIIIIIN! "

" HELL DRAGOOOON! "

**JREEEK! TAAAAASSH! DUAAAR!** Dan berbagai serangan lainnya diluncurkan. Cuman gara-gara Dissa ga hapal jurus Yukimura, jadi diskip. (Readers : " WHAAT?! ") Beberapa menit kemudian...

" Haah.. Haah... " Ngos-ngosan lah si Yukimura itu.

" Haah... Aku lelaah, ya knoow?... " Kata Masamune ngos-ngosan, lalu dia duduk di tanah dan bersiul. Kemudian, Masamune tersenyum agak evil.

" Heh? Dissa tak mengerti apa-apaan ini! HAAAH? " Teriak Dissa kesal.

" Aku goyang gotiik! Campur goyang reject! Lalalalalalaa.. Lalalalalalaaa... Skarang nambah lagi, ama goyang ngebor. Juga ada goyang, goyangan oplosaan! " Nyanyi Nobunaga yang nglewatin Dissa sengaja.

" Heei! Apa-apaan lu master goyang? " Ketus Dissa.

**BROOOOT!** Tenyata Dissa dikentutin! Sudah pasti stress lah.

" WHAT THEE HEEEEELL? EVERYBODY IS F**K! YEEAH! LISTEN IT! -TIIT-! -TIIT-! RRRRGHH! " Teriak Dissa kesal. " SUWER YAA! KALIAN INI MEMANG BUJU BUSET! BISA BIKIN DISSA BERTERIAK OMIGOOOOOT! SELOKAN MAMPEEET! NYUMBAT BANJIR BANDAAAANG! "

" Yeeah! " Seru para warga JaNime riang.

" KALIAN MEMANG SARAAAAP! " JERIT DISSA KERAS, KESEL BANGET. (Readers : " Wadooh Dissa beneren ngamuk nie! Narasi jadi capslock! ")

" Sparks of Magical! " Teriak Seito.

" Hhng? " Kata Dissa nelen ludah. Kan jurus ini belum pernah disebutin! Yang udah itu Sparks of Incredible ama Sparks of Pain. Ini Magical broowh! ME-JI-KU! (Readers : " SALAH EJAA! ")

" ICE GEEM! " Teriak Seito yang membuat langit menurunkan salju dan membentuk kristal beku yang ukuran segenggam tangan.

" Woooow... Kami Seitooo... " Seru yang lain takjub.

" TA! KAA! MII! CHII! SEI! TO! TATSU! SENZAAN! HIYAAAAAH! " (Mboh iki Dissa bikin mantra apaan -_-) Readers : " Ancene dari dulu ngawot loo! ") Kristal beku tersebut dibiarkan Seito untuk mengarah ke bulan yang kebetulan lagi bulan purnama, bersinar, membesar dan kemudian membekukan Dissa bagaikan kurungan yang mengurung narapidana.

" Oooowh... " Seru yang lain takjub banget sanget.

" SHIBINEROO! " Seito menggumpal tangannya perlahan, dan Dissa pun akhirnya terjatuh dengan lemas, kesakitan, dan perih. Daan... Kesakitan. Daan gatal! Daan kesakitan! Sakit sekalii! (Readers : " SALAH KARTUN WOOI! SALAAH! ")

" Itt... Tta... Ka... Mi... Seito... " Lirih Dissa lemes banget.

" HORAS SEITOOO! HORAS KAMI SEITOOO! " Seru yang lain. Kemudian, tak terasa jam menunjukkan jam 7 pas.

" Yepz! Saatnya opening! " Seru Yukimura.

" YUKIMURA YOO! YOO! YOO! " Seru Shingen pula.

" Ayo Brokuganryuu! Speeching! " Kata Motochika.

" Hmm... Shikata nai ne... " Dengus Masamune dengan sarkastik. (Readers : " Adakah demikian?! ")

" Tunggu! Motonari belum dateng! Gimana tuuh? " Tanya Tenkai.

" Gonggol, nape orang DuGen kayak dia ditungguin coba? " Jengkel Nouhime.

" Bener tuh kata Yeshime, dasar Tenkakek! Mending biarin aja, paling beberapa saat lagi barulah datang! " Kata Sorin.

" HUWEEEEEEEEH! HUWEEEEEEKH! HIIKS! HUHUUU! WEWEEEEK! " Isak Tenkai.

" Ekhem hem! Attention! " Seru Masamune.

Tapi, yang lain masih ribut. Padahal tadi yang nyuruh sapa, sekarang malah ribut.

" Inuchiyo-sama, tadi sore itu seru kan? " Tanya Matsu melas ke Toshiie.

" Iyaa! Tadi kita main lempar tangkep piring kaca buat dibawa kesini! Gilaa! " Seru Toshiie.

" Haahaa... Tadi Inuchiyo-sama nangkep 1 piring di kepala, 2 piring di bahu, 2 di telapak tangan, 1 digigit, dan 2 di telapak kaki! Kereen! " Seru Matsu lagi.

" Heehee... Tapi tadi kau curaang! Masa' punyamu ditangkepin punggung Goromaru? "

" Yaa, aku kan ga keren kayak kamu, Inuchiyoo~ "

Di sisi lain...

" Oi, Kojuro! Piye? Siap duel? " Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dateng ke samping Kojuro.

" Heey, Sasuke! Aku telah mempersiapkan latihanku dengan baik, jadi mungkin, aku akan mengalahkanmu! " Seru Kojuro muka nantang.

" Latihan? Woow, kau hebat! Apa kau akan menggunakan gerak Kaguya? "

" Entah. Katanya Kagu-chin udah wujud manusia! Jadi.. Gitu deeh... "

" Hadooeh, jangan jadi babo deh, babi! Maksudku itu gerakanmu yang ada di episode 2 JE itu! "

" Itu soalnya tempur zaman Sengoku ceritanya! Kalo yang sekarang, dia bisa mindah orang kayak mesin waktu! "

" BEAKAA LOOEEEE! " Sasuke menusuk -treet- Kojuro.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKH! " Kojuro melompat ke langit keenam. (Readers : " Buseet! Hampir ngalahin Dissa! ")

" HEEEEI! PARA FANSKU HARAP TENANG DOOONG! OSHUU HITTOU MAU PIDATO! " Seru siapa lagi kalau bukan artis mendadak. (Ieyasu : " Lebih baik diam sebelum kugeplok nanti... ")

Semua hening... Hening... Menuruti Ieyasu. Dan Masamune memulai pidatonya.

" Konbawa nasai! " Awal Masamune.

" KONBAWAAAA! HITTOOOU! " Seru yang lain.

" Hmmph! Thanks! Di malam bulan purnama yang terang benderang ini, tepatnya hari selasa, kita semua dapat berkumpul disini karena kondisi yang menjauhi kematian, patut disyukuri. Memanjangkan umur kehidupan, patut disyukuri. Puji my Tuhan... Dalam rangka hari kedua masuk sekolah, dan untuk meningkatkan tali persaudaraan antar famili JaNime... " Pidato terputus.

Ada seseorang masuk naik sepeda, bawa banyak tas, terus nyanyi.

" FAAMILIII! FAAMILIIII! INI SEPEDA BARUKUUU! FAAMILIII! "

Langsung yang melihat orang itu jawsdrop semua. Ya iya, masa' anak remaja umur sekitar 17 tahun naik sepeda nerobos lapangan sekolah terus nyanyi Famili! Famili! Gila patut digolokin kan?

" Mouri... " Kata Yukimura pelan.

" Motonari... " Lanjut Kasuga.

" REMPOONG LUUUU! " Teriak Masamune.

" FAMILIII! " Teriak Motonari yang masih naikin sepeda.

TIIN, TIIIN!

" KAU TERLAMBAT 1 MENIIT! " Teriak Shingen.

" Lalu apa salahnya? Tadi sempet hoek di jalan. Terus karena ga ada wadah, terpaksa pake tas kresek yang tak bawa. Akhirnya balik ke rumah, nyari tas plastik ribet banget, dan balik lagi kesini. " Jelas Motonari.

" OH BABY YOU REMPOOONG~ " Kata Motochika meledek.

" Bener! Padahal isinya simpel! " Teriak Nagamasa.

" Jadi inget.. " Motonari berdehem, lalu nyanyi... " AAH! Mister simple, simple.. "

Semuanya yang disitu selain Motonari dobel jawsdrop disertai facepalm.

" Aah! Sundae! Amazing! " Seru Sorin girang.

" Aah, Nyonya Sorin, Sorin... Tentu saja begitu, Miss Sorin... " Motonari masih nyanyi itu nadanya... KPOP BEGEET!

" Mungkinkah ini alasannya Dissa membuat waktu opening 5 menit ya? " Gumam Keiji.

" OKEE MINNAAA! HARAP TENAANG! FOKUUS! " Seru Ieyasu.

" EKHEM! KHEEM! " Dehem yang lain, terus duduk manis di tanah, selain Masamune dan Tadakatsu. Masamune kembali melanjutkan pidato opening party nya.

" Sampai mana tadi? Khem! " Tanya Masamune.

" FAAMILIII! " Seru Motonari.

" Ga gitu juga kali nyebutnya, DuGen... " Kata Motochika sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Motonari.

" USSAAAI! " Teriak Motonari.

" USSAAAH! " Tiru Motochika dengan tak begitu mirip, kan?

" Yo wis. Khem! Dan meningkatkan tali persaudaraan famili JaNime, saya, Oshuu Hittou, Kelas Hittou, dan sepatut-patutnya juga menjadi Speech Hittou, sekaligus Racing Hittou... " Terputuslah pidato tersebut.

" Heei! Jangan semua kamu Hittou kan doong! " Bentak Kenshin. " Soalnya aku punya Echigo Hittou, Sensei Hittou, Kejam Hittou, Bacot Hittou... "

" HAIIH! SAMEEE AJE KAHABEEH! " Teriak Toshiie. " Kalo aku, Pelindung Matsu. "

" TERROOOOOS?! " Tanya yang lain.

" Pendamping Matsu. " Matsu mulai nge-blush.

" TEROHOOOOOS?! "

" Penyayank sejati Matsu. " Matsu langsung nge-blush pink super.

" TEROROROHOOOOS?! "

" Pengidam makanan Matsu. " Matsu lompat-lompat girang. Yang lain mulai bosen, jadi mereka bilangnya...

" AND THEEEEN? "

" Straightnya Matsu 4Ever! " Matsu terbang keliling. Yang lain mulai juga ngerut.

" AND TEHEEEN? "

" AAAKH! SHIT! NO TIME ANYMORE U BAKA TOSHIIE! " Teriak Masamune nge Magnum Step Toshiie.

" Sumimaseen.. Hittou... " Jerit Toshiie.

" Back to topic! Saya, murid JaNime sebagai Hittou asal Oshuu, Date Masamune, mengadakan party ini dengan terbuka dan gratis. Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan senksu kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Tanpanya, semua galaksi takkan ada di dunia. Yang kedua, nah! Mulai masuk ke ciptaan Tuhan. Thanks for udara, tanah berpijak, matahari dan bulannya. Tanpa keempat ciptaan itu, pasti makhluk yang hidup langsung mati. Ngertos? " Kata Masamune.

" Toss! " Seru yang lain.

" Yang ketiga, terima kasihnya untuk pendiri JaNime HS, beserta KepSeknya dan sensei-senseinya yang sangat beda ciri kahas. Seperti, Headmister Xavi yang hobi nyanyi, Kenshin-sensei yang keji, Shingen-sensei yang katanya samangat iku apik, dan Yoshiaki-sensei yang ngutamain sama itu narsis. Tanpa itu semua, anak-anak bakal cuman jadi telantaran tanpa arah. "

" Seme-seme yaa! " Kata Yoshiaki.

" Uhuh. " Kata Kenshin ngangguk pelan.

" YUR WELKOOOOOM! " Teriak Shingen ngacung jempol.

" Sama-samaaa! " Seru Xavi.

" Yang keempat, terima kasihku pada murid-murid JaNime yang bikin ngakak bareng. Yuki-chan, eeh, Yukimura yang suka ngotak-ngatik kamera, dan asik diajak duel kapanpun, manapun, kecuali saat balita. " Lanjut Masamune.

" YEEEY! SOREGASHI WA, GANBATTE DE GOZARUU! " Kata Yukimura mantap.

" Next, babuku yang babo kayak babi jadi bibi, meski kamu itu BEABA! BEOBO! BABO YAA... Kamu itu berkesan di hati gue. Meski lu kalo malem juga suka ngilang manjain banget itu kawanan kayak lobak-san, tomat-kun, terong-chan, wortel-niisan, timun-neechan, kubis-dono, cabai-sama, dan lain-lain yang aku ga hapal. Tanpa elu nak, sapa yang bakal ngguyuin hati Hittou ini? "

" Haii! Doushimashita, Masamune-sama! Lobaak~ " Kata Kojuro. (Ni anak napa pake lobak haa?)

" Tuh kan. Lobak! I knew it! Terus, yang lain kayak Motochika. Meski lu ngejek nama gue jadi Brokuganryuu, setiap ramalanmu itu tepat kook. Motonari juga. Tanpa dia, kita ga bakal nemu yang namanya kasus DuGen! Gak seru ntar sekolahnya... "

" WHAAAT? DUGEEEN? LAGEEEE? " Jerit Motonari tak percaya.

" Trimalah nasib ini apaa uaaaadanyaah! Alias TNI-AU! Hee! " Ejek Motochika. (Kayaknya ini ada di FF seseorang singkatannya, cuman kalo dia pake D, bukan U)

" Nasib, ooh, nasib... Kenapa aku berbau feminine... " Kata Motonari kesal.

" Kasuga. Tanpa kau, kasus cinta wanita cantik juga gak ada looh! Dan Keiji, alias Maeda cantik, kebaboanmu itu dapat menenangkan bosan! "

" Doushimashitaa.. Eekh? " Kata Kasuga agak tertekan.

" Ha! Mesemeeh! " Kata Keiji ga peduli atas babonya itu.

" Beberapa couple real disini juga mengajariku! Seperti Oichi dan Nagamasa, alias si polos dan si justice. Terus Toshiie dan Matsu, alias pasangan paling kompak di sekolah JaNime! "

" Pidato ini bakal lamaa... " Komentar Matsu.

" Ga papa, ntar gak kerasa kook! " Hibur Toshiie kayak biasa.

" Kau selalu menghiburku, Inuchiyo-sama! Kyaaah! " Jerit Matsu yang kemdian memeluk Toshiie erat.

Langsung beberapa orang bersiul atas kejadian tersebut, dan kembali saja ke pidato.

" Sepehesihal tenks for Gonggol Tuek! Cengengmu pasti jadi kenangan terindah! Juhuga Fuuma! Meski pendiam, dia ga bakal ketinggalan gosip. "

Fuuma ngacung jempol tok, Tenkai mukanya langsung puppy, dan akhirnya dia jiwit pipinya sendiri.

" Thanks untuk yang lain, ga seberapa banyak thanksnya siih... Buat si kejam banget Nouhimee! Si gila tubuh pocong Kennyooo! Si jago akting Yoshimotoo! Serta ninja merepotkan tahap dapet pacar Sasukeee! Oh! Juga murid baru kita... TOO! KUU! GAWA IEYASUU! "

Langsung semua tepuk tangan meriah. Sorak-sorak kagak jelas.

" Calm down! " Seru Masamune. Semua langsung tenang. Masamune pun melanjutkan pidatonyaa yang pasti panjang nyampe novel 2 bab! (Dissa kena hantam MasMun)

" My thanks juga berlaku ke juru masak, Hideaki. Tanpa masakannya, pasti pas jam istirahat kita terbaring pucat di bangku. "

" Ettoo? Ttooou? Haii! " Kata Hideaki agak ragu. Biasaa.. Ga pengalaman pesta ginian! Paling habis ini dia muter-muter ga karuan di lapangan! (Dissa disedeng Hideaki)

" Also for Oda Nobunaga. Meski jogetnya itu selayak bapak-bapak yang memang bapak sendiri adalah bapaknya, itu kembangin aja! Bakal banyak nanti peminatnya pak. "

" Dohoushimashitaa! Aku akan berjuaang! " Kata Nobunaga sambil nunjuk pose yang ada di acara YKS zaman 2013.

" Kemudian, Queen and King sekalian. King, kamu itu bijak tenanan! Tidak ada yang bakal ganggu kamu karena itu looeh.. Queen, memang nama-nama kami diejek, tapi itu malah membuat sekolah ngakak seketika. "

" Yeey! Yeey! Masamaah! Yeey! " Teriak Sorin riang.

" Youre welcome, Masamune yo... " Kata Yoshitsugu yang bijak situ. (?)

" Hmm... Dan yang finally, thanks buat... Ekhem! Khem! Agak gak mau, tapi kalo gak, aku bakal lenyap... For Author Dissa! "

Langsung semua menghadap ke Dissa agak heran.

" Wa-watashii? " Tanya Dissa nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ya iyalaah! Tanpa kamu, siapa yang harus kami hajar unlimited? Terus, ide-ide ini ga bakal keluaar! Oh! Selain Dissa, thanks juga buat OC nya yang udah minat kesini, alias Seito! Kekejianmu dapat memberi makna yang super berarti. "

Dissa mukanya langsung terharu, sementara itu Seito senyum dengan haru 2 persen saja. (!)

" Arrigatooou! " Teriak Dissa banter. Untung ga kedengaran sampe planet Neptune! Ntar rajanya bangun! (Readers : " Salah acaraaa! ")

" Uhuh, uhuh.. Well! Setelah bagian senksu senksu yang agak panjang itu, kita langsung ke intinya saja ya! " Kata Masamune.

" Intip? " Tanya Keiji. Muka Keiji lope-lope seketika, lalu jalan sana-sini kagak jelas.

" INTII! " Teriak yang lain.

" Owh. Yeeah.. " Dan Keiji pun langsung dihajar Toshiie.

" Jadi intinya, kita harus memanfaatkan malam ini sebaik-baiknya! Remember! Its a party! Nanti akan kita awali dengan comal camil. Asal jangan nyamil rumput kayak moomoo! " Kata Masamune.

" Noom! Noom! Hahaaaa! Ohaan! " Teriak Hideaki.

" Dan nanti... Bakal ada uji nyali buat kalian! " Kata Masamune sarkastik.

" NYALIIII?! " Jerit Kasuga agak ketakutan.

'Halaah, nyali aja. Paling cuman disambar hantu, terus mlesat dan akhirnya selamat. Tinggal doa wae.' Tulis Fuuma.

" Itu bagi ninja tingkat dewa kayak kamu! Aku ini tingkat pengawal! "

'Pengawal apanya? Kamu itu pengakhir! Hahaa!'

Kasuga yang membacanya nelen ludah, dan langsung lemes pasi face down deeh.

" Uji nyali yang kali ini caranya simpel kook! " Kata Masamune. " Tapi nanti aja gue jelasin! Sekarang... Kembali ke penjelasan. Akhir kata, have fun and happy party! Yeeah! " Seru Masamune.

" YEAAAH! " Teriak yang lain.

" Perasaan itu bukan penjelasan, tapi pengakhiran. " Komentar Motonari.

" And... LETS ROOOCK! " Seru Masamune kencang. Langsung musik koronasi dinyalakan. (Readers : " Napa koronasi coba? ")

" Kita akan berpestaa! Kita akan berpestaa! " Teriak Kennyo berulang-ulang sambil nyenggol Yoshimoto.

" Yeei.. Yeei.. " Sengir Yoshimoto pelan. Kayak gak enak gitu. Terus, Yoshimoto diangkat tubuhnya, dan diayunin kaya nggendong bayi opo-opoan wae iki..

" KITA AKAN BERPESTAA! KITA AKAN BERPESTAA! "

" He-heei! Lepaskaan! Aku mau ngambil cemilankuu! Nyaank! Nyaank! " Rengek Yoshimoto yang diayunin. Dan tiba-tiba, Kennyo berputar kencang. Tentu saja Yoshimoto ikut berputar dan hampir mengenai gejala howeek.

" KITA AKAN BERPESTAA! KITA AKAN BERPESTAA! " Teriak Kennyo lebih keras.

" BUSEET... ANGIN TOPAN EMAS KINCLONG.. " Kagum para warga JaNime yang cuman jadi penonton.

" LEPASIIN! LEPAAAAS! " Teriak Yoshimoto kesal.

" Sudah, Kennyo. Ayo kita makan dulu! " Kata Ieyasu. Dan Kennyo berhenti berputar.

" Hosh.. Hosh... Okee! " Kata Kennyo girang. Yoshimoto terbanting dengan sadisnya di tanah.

" Itta.. " Yoshimoto mengalami gejala lumpuh 2 menit. Sementara itu, yang lain nyiapin cemilan mereka masing-masing.

Apakah cemilan-cemilan mereka itu ya?

Continued to Act 3!

* * *

**DISSA'S CHAT ROOM! : SANADA YUKIMURA** (tumben banget bikin ginian Dissa -_-)

" Yoosh! Dissa dissi nie! Tumben-tumben nya ini Dissa ngadain chat room. Ini buat bincang-bincang doang. " Sorak Dissa.

" Heei! Kenapa aku diseretin kesinii? " Teriak Yukimura kesal.

" Ya karena kamu ini narasumber! "

" Ett.. Ttou.. Narasumber.. "

" Yukimura. Bisakah kau menjelaskan beberapa spoiler buat Day 2 Utage Act berikutnya? "

" Ya... Mungkin. "

" Okee! Actioon! " Dissa nyiapin tape recorder, terus mulai merekam suara Yukimura.

" Jadi, ntar di Next Act, judulnya adalah Comal Camil ternyata bikin Hamil! "

" WHAAT? HAMIIL? "

" Eh? " Yukimura nutup mulut, dan langsung facepalm.

" Wadooh.. Jangan-jangan Yuki punya istri semu, dan sedang hamil! "

PLAAK! Dissa dihajar Yukimura.

" Salah! Hehe... Kecanduan ama mil nya sih! Maksud ku itu Comal Camil Maknyuss! Cemilannya hanya kuberi pengertian sedikit gak papa kan? " Kata Yukimura.

" Adooewh... " Dissa nya kejang-kejang lalu kembali duduk di atas bangku. (Readers : " Baru tau ada bangkunya.. ")

" Cemilannya saya pastinya... DANGOOOOOOO! OYAKATA SAMA KATANYA BAKPOOOOOO! SASUKE KATANYA DAGING IMPOR SAPIIIII! Terus Masamune-dono bawa itu looh... Yang diputar, dijilat, dan ditutup, akhirnya dicelupiin! Motonari-dono bawa cuman kuah ramen looh. Katanya diet daging. " Jelas Yukimura.

" Apaa?! Mouri diet dagiiing? Gile aje lo cuman nyamil kuah! Dan itu aja bukan nyamil namanya! " Seru Dissa tak percaya.

" Ieyasu-dono bawa cinnamon roll! Enak tenaan! Motochika-dono bawa fried rice seafood dumpling. UWOOOOOH! CREATIIIIVE! Yang lain dirahasiakan! " Kata Yukimura.

" Oowh.. Gitu. KYAAAAH! MOTOCHIKAA! MINTA DUMPLING MUUUU! " Jerit Dissa.

" Jiah Dissa, Dissa... Selain adegan comal-camil, Act 3 juga menyelipkan Duel 1! Duel 2-3 nya pending.. " Kata Yukimura.

" Oowh... Padahal pengen nyelip Motochika vs Ieyasu gue, tapi guenya malees eaa.. "

" Hahaa! Time is panjaang! Wong yang lain banyak yang jarang sekarang. Itu sekalian Act 4 aja Dissa! Sama sebagian dari partyfire nya! "

" Bener juga. Thanks, Yuki! "

" Yooi! Dan pasangan yang akan muncul... Motonari ama Fuuma! Kojuro ama Sasuke! Dan yang lain masih belum terencana ama Dissa. "

" Oke! Cukup! Thanks, Yuki. " Dissa nge-stop tape recorder dan menyimpan suara tadi.

" Doushimashita! " Kata Yukimura ngacung jempol.

" Oh iya! Kalian harus inget! Banyak PR yang nge-musim di sekolah gue, jadi wajar kalo Dissa agak jarang On sekarang. Gomen nasai! " Kata Dissa sambil bungkuk hormat ke kamera.

" Ya wes! Terima kasih buat para readers yang singgah dan minat menghabiskan waktunya sebentar untuk baca FF ini! " Teriak Yukimura.

" Meski kayaknya, KAYAHAKNYAA! FF ini agak kurang ya humornya? Terus ada beberapa orang yang jadi jarang ngomong. Dissa bingung sih, fokus pelajaran ama fokus FF! HUWAA! " Kata Dissa agak panik.

" Meneketehe simalakama tewek, Dissa! Yang penting publish! "

" Yowis! Reviewnya duumz! " Teriak Dissa sambil nunjukkin mata melas Mitsunari. (?)


	3. Act 3

Kita kembali... Bersama-sama... Kita berangkul... (?) Bersama-sama.. MARELAAH KEMAREEH HEEH, HEEH, HEEH, HEEH! (Readers : "THOOOR!") AKU DISSAAAAAH! BRAPA KALI HARUS KUTULISKAAN?! (Readers : "Yowis! Karep ngareep! Dissantep babi tenan lo!") Sebelumnyewt, saya minta maaf karena rilisnya telat! Ancene waktu mepet-mepet! Tapi syukurin, ga mepet selokan... Jadi sekarang.. Kita bakal main! (Readers : "WOOOI! BALES RIPIEW WOOOI!") Oh, lupa! #PLAK!

Meaaaa :

Yeey! Yeey! (Ngapain nyorak ni Author coba? •_•) MOTONARI SUKSES DIBUAT SARAP! YEEAAH! CHACHING AHOOK! (Kena hajar Motonari dan Mea dan Runa-niisan) Woow.. Beruntungnya kita punya si inisial F (?) Kembaran.. (Readers : "Hellow.. Kembar dari mana kelless?!") Dan soal intelek muntah itu.. Ekhem.. Saya tersipu.. (#PLAK)

YEEEY! GUE PROMOTOR MEA SEKARAAANG! (Masamune : "Lama lama elu punya julukan si promotor eaa loh, Dissa!") Thanks for review ^^ dan Act 2 itu bukan 12K! Tapi 7K! Bahkan yang Day 3 itu 6K! (Masamune : "HOOI! APA BEDANYA -TIIT-! ITU BANYAK LOH!")

l w bunga :

Welcome to reviewing my Kipas Fiksi! (!) Mungkin aja yaa.. Akihime melasan sama Yukimura di dojo, tapi saya takkan menceritakan itu, ntar pada pervy pikirannyewt.. (Kena hajar) Thanks for review! :)

girl-chan2 :

Oowh.. Jadi masih ada DWUN Group Part eaa? Oke! Akan saya tunggu selamat sentausa! ^^ Thanks for reviewnyewt lagi, girl-chan!

Honey Sho :

THOR HONEEEY! KENAPA DISSA HARUS SELALU TUNDUK SAMA ELUU?! HIKS HUHU WEWEEEK! HAAAH.. (Readers : "Capslock, hooi, capslock..") Saya baru nyadar, dikirain artinya cuman iya dong! Iya dong itu! Baru inget Yadong itu ^^ Dan Motonari itu.. Sudah hobinya saya untuk membuat dia nista XD! Apalagi Oda, bagian Nobunagaa! Itu berawal dari reviewnyewt Mokakoshi, tapi yang saya heran sekarang Mokakoshi kemana :( Nobunaga sekarang berhasil menjadi TTWW ngakak saya! Ya sudah.. Makasih reviewnyewt Honey :D

WELL DONE, BEBZ! LETS BEGIN THIS! (Readers : "BEEEBZ?!")

Act 3 : Comal Camil Maknyus!

"Okeewh! Mari maem maem semua!" Seru Toshiie. "MATSUUUU! MINTAA!"

Kemudian, semua duduk melingkar. Kalo mau tau lingkaran kayak apa, silahkan dicek :

Catatan : ANGGAP INI MELINGKAR! SAKING DISSA MALES BIKIN LINGKARAN! KAO?!

Dissa-Matsu-Toshiie-Keiji-Motochika-Motonari-Ieyasu-Tadakatsu (tapi ga ikut makan)-Kenshin-Kasuga-Fuuma-Kojuro-Masamune-Yukimura-Shingen-Sasuke-Oichi-Nagamasa-Seito-Nouhime-Nobunaga-Tenkai-Kennyo-Yoshimoto-Itsuki-Xavi-Sorin-Yoshiaki-Hideaki-Yoshitsugu

Jadi, Yoshitsugu sebelahnyewt Dissa juga! TOLONG MAAFKAN SAYA YANG LAGI MALES! SAKING PE-ER MENUMPUK SEGUNUNG!

Mereka pun siap-siap makan! Di sisi Takeda dulu yaa..

"OYAKATA-SAMAAA! LETS MAKAAAAAN!" Teriak Yukimura kerajinan.

"MANTEP, YUKIMURAAAA!" Teriak Shingen. Mereka berdua membuka kotak cemilan bareng-bareng.

"AYO SANTEEEP!" Teriak mereka berdua bareng. Langsung saja mereka nge-rap.

"KITA LANGSUNG.. SANTEP! KARNA ANCEN.. MANTEP! TAPI JAGA UKURAN UDELMU BIAR.. TETEP!" Yaa.. Begitulah rap ala Otak cebong dan Oya katak! Kemudian langsung julur lidah ke makanan dengan kecepatan turbo. Syukurin ga dianggepin sama yang lain. (Dibogem dua yang dimaksud) Sasuke yang di sebelah Yukimura langsung geser-geser pelan ke sebelah Kojuro.

"Kuharap di sini tenang dan damai.." Kata Sasuke.

"Mau makan aja teriak-teriak.. Mereka lebih gila kan eaa?" Sinis Masamune, kemudian nanya ke Kojuro.

"YEEEEEY! HARI INI CEMILANKU VEGETABLE STEEEAK! LOBAK-SAN! TOMAT-KUUUN! TERONG-SAN, WORTEL-NIISAN DAN TIMUN-NEECHAAAAAN! CHACHIING, AHOOOOK!" Seru Kojuro lebih keras sambil memamerkan tusuk sayur itu.

Masamune langsung facepalm, lalu dia double sinis nada bicaranya, "Buju buset.. Ternyata dia lebih gila... Berhati-hatilah.."

Dan Sasuke, akhirnya dengan terpaksa melakukan jurus nya (Kawarimi no Jutsu) dan pindah ke sebelah Motonari.

"Yaaah! Setidaknya di sini sangat tenang, karena bau DuGen yang pendiam muncul.." Desah Sasuke lega. Kemudian, Sasuke dengan pelan melihat isi bentou Motonari. Sasuke langsung shock.

"KUAAAAAAAH?! SAJAAA?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bentou Motonari.

Motonari menatap Sasuke heran. Lalu, dia bertanya, "Memang ga boleh ya, cuman nyamil sup? Bergizi pancen oyeeh. "

"SUP BUKAN NYAMIL NAMANYAAA!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Tapi guenyewt males makan daging tahoo!" Kata Motonari.

"Gluurp, gluurp!" Sasuke mual, alias hendak muntah. Dia lari birit-birit ke wastafel dekat koridor kelas dan membuang muntahnya (throw up his muntah!) disitu.

"Omigot selokan mampet, napa si Sasuke itu?" Tanya Kenshin.

"Kenshin-samaa~ Sasuke kan saru eaaa! Jadi dia bisa mual gara-gara telanjaang! Maksudku, monyet itu telanjang eaa.." Jelas Kasuga. Kemudian, Sasuke lempar shuriken ke Kasuga sambil muntah juga, masih lancar loh salurannyewt! (?)

"AKU LISTEN ITUU!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Listen itu apa? Aku ga ngerti.." Tanya Keiji.

"Hmm? Biarin! Berita monyet ini kan menarik.. Khukhukhuuk.." Kata Kasuga sambil ketawa kecil.

"Hiks.. Kacaang.." Kata Keiji dengan melasnyewt.

"Lalu kenapa... Bukan kau MO-NYET-NYEWT?! BIAR LU DIBERITAKAN?" Teriak Sasuke mendatangi Kasuga cepat. Lalu kepalanya mepet-mepet ke Kasuga.

"Gue ga level kayak gituan! Koran-koran, majalah, novel stasiun televisi, bahkan artis dan boogie boogie plus l di belakang (?) dah tau kalo gue itu pedang cantik ala Kenshin-sama dan pu.. Akh?" (Maksud dari boogie plus l : Boogiel Boogiel / biasa dibaca bugil -_- gue selalu gaje deh..) Kasuga langsung mundur saat mau bilang 'putri' karena Kenshinnyewt yang sudah natap sadis ke arahnya.

"Jangan bilang cowok itu cogan loe! Daritadi lu melasan ama tu anak, tapi mana melas lu ke gue?!" Seru Kenshin sadis.

"It-itu.." Kasuga yang belum selesai bilang itu diputus oleh curhatan (?) Sasuke.

"Enelan tu, Kenshin-sensei! Masa' dia ama Ieya Ieya donk teros? Gue aja sampe stress mikirin itu! Kalo ga percaya, tanya aja ama yang lain! HOOOOY!" Sasuke teriak memanggil anak-anak lain.

"YOOOOH!" Seru anak-anak yang lain itu.

"SERUKAAN! PASANGAN BARU KITAAA! THE ONE AND ONLY!" Teriak Sasuke. Ieyasu dan Kasuga yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut dan hanya mangap lebar.

"KASUGA! IEYASU! KASUGA! IEYASU! KAYASU! KAYASU! KASUGA! IEYASU!" Teriak mereka kompak tanpa cela. Biasa dah, hal yang sering terjadi pada JaNime adalah kompak dan parodi! Eaaah!

"Hadooh! Napa sih budak-budak ribut aja ehaa?" Jerit Ieyasu sambil nyumbet kuping.

"Kasuga! Kau berkhianat! Dasar keji! Somplakban!" Seru Kenshin yang sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Eh? Bukan seperti itu maksud saya, Kenshin-samaa!" Kata Kasuga sambil puppy bolonk (?) eyes.

"SUDAH! KITA TURUNKAN DERAJAT KEDEKATAN!" Teriak Kenshin.

"Whaa? Jangaaan! Aku masih ingin dempet Kenshin-sa.."

"SANA KE YASU!" Bentak Kenshin sambil dorong Kasuga ke Ieyasu.

"KENSHIN-SAMAAAAAAH!" Kasuga teriak dengan tangis super ditahan.

"Cieeeeeeeeeh! Straight neh eaaaaa!" Kagum yang lain.

"Chaching Ahook! Chaching ahook!" Seru Kennyo.

"KENSHIN-SAMA! KENAPA KENSHIN SAMAA? KENAPAA? KAU KAN SELALU MENJADI SAMA, BUKAN BEDA!" Jerit Kasuga. (Maksud Kasuga : Kenshin-sama, bukan Kenshin-beda -_-)

"KALO LU SAYANG SAMA GUE, NAPA GAK MELAS SAMA GUE?" Kenshin makin geram sampe jilbabnya (?) hampir terbuka. Karena angin dramatik berhasil berhembus..

"KAU TAK MENGERTIII!" Teriak Kasuga.

'KAU TAK MENGERTI EHAAWH! KAU TAK MENGERTI EHAAWH! BLEH BLEH BLEEH..' Tulis Fuuma sambil nggambar Fuuma nyibir-nyibir mulutnya. Lalu dihadapkan ke Yang Maha Kuasa! (Readers : "Salah hoi..") Maksudku, ke yang lainnyewt.

"SUDAH! ELOO! GUE! PEDHOT! DEAL!" Teriak Kenshin. Kasuga malah pingsan.

"Omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandang, Kenshin, kalau kau marah, rasanya berlebihan." Komentar Shingen.

"SAMA SAJA! SPIRITMU BERLEBIHAN!" Kenshin langsung membekukan Shingen.

"Ekk.." Cengo yang lain.

"Raja perang sudah marah, anata wayo.." Lanjut Seito sambil menggigil ketakutan, saking kerasan akan aura kemarahan dingin Kenshin. Sekilas tentang Kenshin, dulu gue juga pernah ngira Kenshin itu cewek. Memang mirip sih.. Ya kan? :D Pake tudung sama suara kecewek-cewekan.

"BISHAMONTEN!" Teriak Kenshin dengan nada kesalip batu (?).

"Hmm.. Kalo gitu lanjutin makan aja yuu! Ntar kan, Kenshin membaik." Usul Kennyo.

"Err.. Anuu! Err.. Apa? Ta-ta-tapii.. Kemarahan Kenshin-sama! Kaan.. Nemen sekarang! Apa bisa?" Panik Hideaki.

"Tentu saja, Kingo! Masa' marah terus? Ntar julukannyewt bukan Dewa Perang lagi eaa.. Tapi Setan Perang loh eaa!" Kata Masamune sambil njilat krim pada makanan yang dibawanya.

"Buju buset, nape lu bawenyewt makanan itu?" Tanya Ieyasu sambil nunjuk bungkus makanan Masamune yang bertuliskan 'Ureyo'. (Ureyo merupakan nama gaul makanan yang diputar, jilat, celup. *kena hajar)

"Tauk! Katanya Dokuganryuu! Tapi ini Creamyganryuu!" Ketus Nagamasa sambil melahap dumpling.

"Ini makanan lezat tau!" Ketus Masamune. "Dan apa lagi julukan yang harus kuterima? Brokuganryuu uda! Creamyganryuu! Bakaganryuu apa lagi dari Sang Author! Lama-lama bisa jadi Gembelganryuu dan Jebolganryuu! HAAH.."

"Oh! Lu mulai meniru jejak Dissa! Dia suka njilati Ureyo sampe cara makannyewt jhorok!" Terka Nouhime sambil menunjuk Masamune dengan pistol. "Dan juga, pernah Dissa makan Ureyo sampe bibirnyewt coklat semua! Itupun baru nyadar pas dibilangin temen sekolahnyewt ehaa!" Curhat Nouhime kemudian.

"WOOOI! AIB! AIB!" Teriak Dissa ampun.

"BIAR! BIAR!" Balas Nouhime tak kalah kerasnyewt.

"ENAK AJA! GUE MAKAN UREYO BUKAN BUAT GITUAN!" Teriak Masamune tak terima.

"Hmm.. Baik, baik. Gomen." Kata Nouhime.

"Hiks.. Aibku terbuka..." Isak Dissa.

"SUKURIN AIB! SUKURIN AIB! AIB DISSA TERBUKA! LALALA... YEYEYEE! WASWASS! WESWOS!" Girang Sorin sambil joget pinggul.

"Aduh, Queen.. Masa' ga bisa jaga attitude sih?" Omel Yoshitsugu.

"Biarin! Saya senang Diskon itu mendapat akibat atas nistanyewt terhadap kita!" Kata Sorin.

"Sundae pun senang! Akhirnya ga cuman gue yang disiksa!" Teriak Motonari sambil gaya-gaya.

"Ya ampun! Berisik neh, dasar DuGen! Gue keganggu makannyewt neh!" Teriak Motochika sambil hendak melahap makanannya yang bernama fried rice seafood dumpling. What?

"Omigot.. Apakah dunia kiamat kalau kau tak makan?" Ketus Keiji. Motochika melahap FRS (Perasaan disini ada author namanya RynKireiFRS, alias Author yang menjadi adik, eh, setaraan Fuuma.. Tapi mohon izinkan saya pakai kependekan ini untuk Fried Rice Seafood eaa! *dihajar) Dumpling yewt dan segera berkata...

"TENTU SAJA! TANPA GUE, LAUT GA BAKAL MUNCUL OMBAKNYEWT!" Motochika mengatakannyewt dengan sok puitis.

"Ih.. Lebay."

"Ma-ma-makaan! Ye! Makan! Om Nom noom!" Hideaki melahap wortelnyewt. Lama-lama jadi kelinci ni makhluk! (Dihajar panci)

'Hello, mut. Mungkin ai love u! ^^' Tulis Fuuma. (Hah?! Sapa mut? -_-) Lalu, ia lempar ke tanah kosong yang sebenarnya ada hewan-hewan merayap hitam kuntet kecil berkaki enam berantena. (Readers : "Ni anak berlebihan deh..") Nah, masalahnya, Motonari yang ada di dekat kertas itu langsung mengambil barang putih berorat-oret itu.

"Heh? Apaan ni? Dasar sampah ga sekolah! Apalagi ber-ibu!" Kata Motonari sambil membuka kertas tersebut.

"Memang ga sekolah, ondel.." Sinis Ieyasu yang ada di sebelahnya.

Saat Motonari membacanya, Motonari jawsdrop dengan head butt nyewt karena ada kata 'mut' pada bacaan orat-oret itu.

"Howeek! Mut kan... Imut... GUE DIKIRA CEWEEEK EHAA!" Teriak Motonari di kalimat terakhirnyeet. Semua noleh ke orang kejadian..

"Bukannya lu memang cewek?" Sindir Motochika.

"What the f***?! SAPA EMANG YANG NGASI INI?!" Motonari jabarin kertas ke panggung. Fuuma yang mendengar langsung shock dan merebut kertas Motonari.

"Woi! Belom slese brengsek!" Teriak Motonari kesel sel sel.

"Yeee! Fuumaaaa!" Sasuke nge-cieh cieh dengan mantap.

'Looh! Bener! Ini punya gue!' Tulis Fuuma di kertas lain lalu diberi ke Motonari.

"APAA?! PUNYA LUU?! LU JATUH CINTA SAMA GUE?" Tanya Motonari tak percaya.

Fuuma yang mendengar ucapan Motonari malah nge-blush. Hah? Beneren cinta ama Motonari ato apa? Fuuma menulis pada kertas lain :

'Etto.. Sebenarnya.. Cintaku itu pada semut... Bukan imut kelless.'

Semuanya cengo. Langsung deh, bebariak, "HEEEH?! SEMUUT?!"

'Emang kalian ga tau? Aku ini cinta semut! Semut itu lucu, kuntet nan baik! Dissantep babi aja kalo misalnya ada semut, ditangkep, terus diajak keliling-liling tangannyewt.' Tulis Fuuma.

"AIH MAMI NAPA AIBKU?!" Dissa mangap lebar.

"Ichi... Heran... Fuuma-san... Jatuh cinta... Sama hitam kuntet.." Lirih Oichi.

"Tapi tetap saja! Yang mengambil surat itu Motonari! Mungkin Fuuma hanya membuat alasan saking belakangnya mut-mut. Motonari imut kan?" Ketus Nagamasa.

"Aha! Bener tuh, Naga Asam! Sorin setuju! Sorin setuju ehaa!" Teriak Sorin.

"Katanyewt cemburu kalo ada yang rebut Sundae, tapi kenapa? Kamu berubah?" Ingat Yoshitsugu.

"Ini ketumbenan saja! Saking katanya Diskon ini.."

"RARE YAOIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sorak Dissa.

"Ya.. Itu.." Lirih Sorin.

"FUUMA CINTA MOTONARI EAAAA! EAAAA! EAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura yang akhirnya keselek Dango, saking tadi itu ngomongnyewt belum dikunyah bener-bener Dangonyewt.

"YOOOOO! COUPLE! COUPLE! CHACHING AHOOK! HOOK!" Sorak Kennyo pula.

"Cieee... Lagi-lagi..." Kagum yang lain.

"Kenapa sih anak-anak ini tidak bisa diam?" Batin Fuuma. Soalnya kalo kata Fuuma, dunia bisa kiamat! Meteor jatuh semua! Gunung meletus sampe semua zat keluar! Bulan dan matahari, apalagi awan dan bintang akan menyatu, SUBETEE! (Berlebihan..)

"CUKUUP! LAMA-LAMA KUCETARKAN DAI NICHIRIN PURRURIN SUBURIN-YO!" Teriak Motonari sambil nunjukkin Nichirin versi 5. (?)

"Wow.. Dia mengamuk tapi tak peduli.." Kata Motochika.

Yang lain masih aja nyorak kaga jelas, "Yee! Yee! Ciyee! Ciyeeh!"

"HIYAAH! DAI NICHIRIIN!" Motonari cetarkan sinar matahari di malam bulan purnama itu. Kemudian..

"PURRURIIN!" Motonari cetarkan clink clink. Kemudian.. "SUBURIIN YO!" Yap, seperti namanyewt, muncul adegan Eyang Subur.

"SUBUUR! LIAT MUKA SAIA EAAA!" Ya, yang muncul itu suara Arya Wigundam. (Ingat, cerita ini selalu menggaulkan nama suatu! Jadi sepertinya ini peringatan terakhir!) Semuanya KO gara-gara ketiga elemen tersebut. (Nichirin, Purrurin, Suburin..) (Readers : "Khayal bener..")

"Weh, Motonari mut-mut gile banget." Batin Fuuma. Tuh kan, dia manggil mut-mut? Ini cinta ato bukan si?

"Ah.. Ih.. Uh.. Beh.. Boh.." Masamune dan kawan-kawan bangun dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Ya sudah, a-ayo.. Ma-ma-makaan!" Teriak Hideaki dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Baiklah. Mari dilanjutkan daripada ribut mulu! Lagian perutku makin krucuk gargar ciehcieh!" Ngeyel-lah Toshiie seperti demikian rupanyewt.

"Inuchiyo-sama! Ayo makan ini!" Kata Matsu sambil sodorin daging ikan matang ke Toshiie biar cepet dimakan. Bener aja langsung dilahap..

"Yah.. Oyakata-sama! Makananku habiis!" Teriak Yukimura sambil nunjukkin pack-dango yang padahal tadinyewt berisi 250 tusuk. (?)

"Yare-yare, taichou.. Kok bisa habis sih? Bagaimana dong buat nyamil lagi pas habis duel?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"DAIJOUBU, SASUKE! SAYA BAWA 7 PAAAAACK!" Teriak Yukimura. Berarti total dango yang ntar dilahap Yuki-chan (ditapok)... Yuki-chan (ditapok)... Yuki-chan (ditapok)... Yukimura... 250, 500, 750 tambah 1000! Alias 1750 tusuuuuuuuk!

"Ya! Ya! Ini enak! Ya! Ya!" Yoshiaki ternyata melahap baumkuchen.

"Tapi tofu lebih enak anata wayo! Aup! Sumpah anata wayo!" Protes Seito sambil melahap tofu.

"Apapun itu, tofu, baumkuchen! Yang penting semua itu makanan kan?" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Ya beda anata wayo! Baumkuchen itu bunder-bunder anata wayo! Tofu itu kotak-kotak anata wayo!" Ketus Seito.

"TERUS KALO YANG PERV KATOK-KATOK ANATA WAYOOO!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Hei, whadde ga sopan anata wayoo!" Ketus Seito.

"Segi bentuk dibahas segitunyewt, buju buset aje ni.." Kata Yoshimoto.

Dan tanpa disadari, muka Seito menggembrot saking penuh dengan tofu di dalamnyewt.

"Omigot selokan.. Mampet nyumbat banjir bandang.. LIHAT SEITO WAYO! WAYO AYO ANATA WAYYOO!" Teriak Kennyo sambil nunjuk Seito.

"Wha? Gembrot banget pipinyewt eaa.. Emang napa?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Itu penuh tahu kelless!" Seru Yoshimoto.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Benar!" Jawab Yoshimoto.

"Benarrkaah?"

"Benaar!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Be-benarkaah?!"

Krik.. Krik..

"Benar! Benar! Nar! NGAPAIN BADUT INI BERBOHOONG?!"

"Woow..." Nobunaga tampak sudah paham, akan tetapi ia bertanya lagi... "Benarkah?"

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Muka Yoshimoto mengusut, muka Kennyo seakan mau dicuci, muka Seito masih gembrot karena tofu, muka yang lain (exclude Nobunaga and Tadakatsu) meleleh. (?)

"MASA' ROKUDAN MAOU LEBIH DUNGU DARIPADA BADUUT?!" Ngeyel-lah Yoshimoto dengan gaya so what wer kewer kewer.. Bablas kabeh.

"Pelis deh, my lopelli Nobunaga-sama! Kau kan pintar!" Melas Nouhime.

"Oh ya? Kok aku tak yakin?" Sinis Yoshimoto.

"Jangan ikut-ikut brengsek!" Nouhime (first time!) nembak Yoshimoto sampe keropos kulitnyewt.

"Seperti biasa.. Kau head butt, Nouhime!" Salut Tenkai.

"Tak sehebat kau yang cengeng, mister gonggol!" Ejek Nouhime. Seperti biasa, kalian akan tahu (Seito : "TAHU?! MANA TAHU ANATA-WAYOO?!") ekhem, maksudku... Kalian akan mengerti bagaimana reaksi Tenkai. (Seito : "Payah deh anata wayo..")

"Perasaan yang dari tadi kepenakan makannya itu si Itsuki dan bokap deh. Dari tadi mereka cuman ikut cieh dan lanjutin makan!" Seru Matsu. Mereka beduaan lagi makan bentou yang isinya selayak bentou sekolah dasar.

"Otoo-san! Bagelnyewt enak kan?" Tanya Itsuki.

"Oh tentu saja, my girl Itsuki! Kau kan pemasak terandal selain Hideaki!" Kata Xavi.

"Yeey! Ayo makan lagii!" Itsuki dan Xavi pun makan makin lahap.

NEW JULUKAN : XAVI AND ITSUKI - ORANG KERUKUNAN! (XaviTsuki : "HOOOOI!")

"Mereka tampaknya selalu berbahagia, ga kayak aku yang Masa Kecil Bahkan Remaja Kurang Bahagia.. Alias MKBRKB!" Isak Motonari sambil minum kuah sup.

"Muka Seito... Gembrot! Buju buset!" Teriak Keiji.

"Ya elah baru nyadar ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Tentu saja, Saikai Oni! Kalo kagak, pasti aku suruh Sanada buat.."

CRECK! Bener aja, dipotret.

"Seito gembrot tofu! Tertangkap gozaru!" Sorak Yukimura.

"E, liat dong Sanada! Mana mana?" Kata Masamune dengan cepatnyewt gertak Sanada.

"Aku jugaa! Migime juga wajib melihat!" Turut Kojuro.

"Tadahaa!" Yukimura menunjukkan foto Seito dengan padanyewt.

"Ee, ga cuman pipinya! Matanya lucu bingitz!" Kagum Kojuro.

"Oyya? Liat, liaat!" Gertak Ieyasu.

"Lama-lama segerombol ikut liat.." Kata Masamune.

KRIINK! KRIINK! Itu bunyi alarm Diskon!

"Wa, waktu... Cek cepetnyewt! Sekarang waktunyewt duel! Duel!" Ingat Dissa. Lalu, Dissa mengunyah ceplok terakhirnya.

"What the duel?! Gue baru makan 3 dari 15 nasi! Itu sama dengan 1 dari 5! Nilaiku cuman 20 huweee..." Rengek Toshiie.

"Migot, Toshiie! Jangan gitu jugaa! Jadwalnya aja sudah berbunyi, napa lu ngetet?" Jelas Dissa yang teguh pendirian.

"Huuuff..." Toshiie bermuka kusut. Andai ada emak-emak, muka Toshiie langsung disetrika sampe lembut.

"FIRST DUEL! SASUKE LAWAN KOJURO! HARAP KUMPUL DI STADION PERTANDINGAN PERTAMAAA!" Teriak Dissa pake toa.

"Oh iya sih, aku dulu... Untung ga lawan Si Busuk itu.." Kata Sasuke sambil ngejek Kasuga.

"APA?! Busuk?" Kasuga memandang Sasuke sadis dan tau gak? Bukan pandangan biasa! Tapi pandangan pertama... (Bukan) Tapi pandangan evil!

"Sudahlah! Ker banget jadi uwong!" Sasuke maju ke medan perang! Namun, Kojuro masih belum muncul di hadapannya.

"Hoi? Mana Kojuro?" Tanya Keiji. "Ga mulai, poin tarungnya juga minus!"

"Ni, pak! Masih milahin sayur di tusuk sayurnyewt!" Seru Masamune sambil nunjuk Kojuro yang main potongan sayur.

"Wah, seharusnya Terong-san dekat dengan Timun-neechan! Baru... Purrfek!" Kata Kojuro.

"KOJUROO! LAMA-LAMA ELUNYA KEJURANG BENEREN LOOH!" Bentak Masamune. Masamune dengan sadisnya mematahkan tusuk-tusuk sayur Kojuro.

"Wow... Adegan sadis ever.." Kagum Kasuga.

"LEBIH SADIS ELU KE GUE!" Pekik Kenshin dengan ewooow nyaank.

"What? Kenshin-sama! Jangan bahas itu lagii..."

"DEMO, SORE WA... YURUSANAAI!"

"Aih, Kenshin-samaa..."

"Masamune... Sama?" Kojuro menunjukkan puppy melas face versi 2. Loh? Emang apa bedanya? Versi 2 itu matanya jadi di atas hidung, mulutnya membesar, telinganya goyang-goyang! (Bingung kan?)

"HURRY UP, KOJUROOOO!" Perintah Masamune dengan super super wow kerasnya.

"Haii... Haii... Haii! Haii! Haii, haii, haii!" Kojuro menirukan Making Part di video Basara Butai, sambil jalan ke hadapan Sasuke. (Yang mau minta linknya... Ekhem. Whatever..)

"So, Migime-san... Kita akan berhadap lagi kan?" Kata Sasuke.

"Yap! Sebelum mulai, Keiji akan membaca aturaan!" Kata Dissa.

"YEAAH! MAEDA MONKEEE! BACA ATURAAN!" Sorak Sorin.

"Tch, Queen, masih aja.." Kata Yoshitsugu.

"Adon ker ya mamak! Aturan pertama! Setiap anggota duel harus menunjukkan pose sebelum tarung!"

"Pose?" Jerit yang lain.

"Emang Si Gonggol ini punya pose apa?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Dia mah..." Nagamasa langsung melakukan goyang naik-turun. Rambutnya dikibaskan bagai rockstar baru turun dari surga! (?)

"Tapi akan lebih jelek dari itu!" Kata Nagamasa lagi, masih joget tapian.

"Nagamasa-sama... Karuii..." Puji Oichi.

"Aturan kedua! Tidak boleh ada yang keluar dari arena pertarungan, selagi waktu berjalan! Ingat! Waktu tiap pair duel 13 menit 20 detik!" Baca Keiji.

"Berarti... Sekarang juga dihitung waktunya?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Secara matematiska, 20 detik buat manggil peserta, 2 menit kemudian peraturan dan siap-siap, 11 menit silahkan tarung sampe matek!" Jelas Kenshin.

"Wow... Darimana Kenshin-sensei tau? Padahal Dissalep kakehan (!) itu ga ngasih tau.." Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Sensei harus lebih matematis daripada yang lain. Meski yang ngajar mat dia." Tegas Kenshin sambil nunjuk Shingen.

"Bentar, ntar! Berarti julukan-julukan gue yang berawalan Dissa... Dissantep babi, Dissayank Tuhan, Dissabit cangkul, Dissabut kelapa, Dissamber petir, Dissabunin lumpur, Dissalep kakehan, Dissini senang Dissana senang?!" Kata Dissa sambil nge-rekap.

"Wow..." Kagum yang lain.

"Untung julukanku hanya Kami Seito dan Tofuito, anata wayoo!" Sorak Seito.

"Baiklah! Ntar aja kita bahas julukan! Aturan ketiga! Kau hanya boleh menggunakan 1 pedang/tombak/apapun itu asal 1!"

"APA? NO FAIR!" Seru Masamune. "AKU SELALU MENGGUNAKAN SIX CLAWS!"

"Tapi demi keadilan kita.."

"IT CAN'T BE! I CAN'T ACCEPT!" Muka Masamune kayak gas mobil.

"Sudah... Takdirnya kok!" Hibur Kojuro yang gak menghibur sama sekali.

"Grrh... Gila! Gila!" Masamune hentak-hentak kaki sampe mbentuk bekas banyak.

"Dan soal hadiah! Hadiahnya adalah apapun yang mereka suka! Kecuali minta pacar, minta kiamat, dan minta libur!" Baca Keiji.

"Wow! Keren! Boleh minta traktir kan?" Kata Ieyasu.

"Iyak! Dan bagi yang sakit luwes ga kuat sumpah migot dikali 999, bisa ditolong ToMat disana!"

"ToMat katamu?" Tanya Toshiie tak terima.

"Onore..." Matsu juga ikut ga nerima.

"Aah... Jadi gitulah intinya! Siap-siap battle!"

Kojuro dan Sasuke bertatap satu sama lain.

"Migime-san... Kau akan jatuh bagaikan gigi naga yang buntu!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada nekan-nekan.

"Apa? Dasar Sarutobi! Kau juga sama, tapi bagaikan monyet kejatuhan -piip-!" Kata Kojuro menekan pula.

"Pose time! Pose time!" Perintah Keiji sambil nepuk-nepuk tangan.

"Haaaaa! Matilah kamu, migi-mesan!" Sasuke hanya melakukan duduk kerennya sambil muter-muter baling-baling bambu (coret, itu acara Dorakemon lets go) shuriken besar bin kerennya.

"Wooow... Keren ya, anak-anak JaNime ya!" Seru Yoshiaki.

"Tentu saja! Anak-anak JaNime sangat samangaaaaat!" Seru Shingen pula.

"Aku takkan mundur, demi Lobak dan Terong yang manja denganku!" Seru Kojuro sambil mengarahkan pedang ke Sasuke dengan sudut pandang mata yang cool.

"Serius... Dia lebih mentingin lobak dan terong dibanding Masamune?" Tanya Motochika.

"Biasa dah! Kalau dia pulang, sapa dulu yang dia curhatin? Lobak! Kalau makan, sama sapa? Wortel!" Cerita Masamune.

"Dasar Kojuro pilih kasih!" Seru Yoshimoto.

"Nah, battle no hajimarii!" Keiji meniru terompet sangkakala (coret) terompet tanda mulai pertarungan. Bunyi terompet ini ga kayak biasa loh! Yang ini mah... Bunyinya meraung! Percaya ga?

Tik.. Tik.. Tik.. Waktunya sudah mulai! Tapi anehnya, kenapa Kojuro dan Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali?

"Hei... Apa mereka lagi korslet neh?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Mana kutawwu!" Kata Nobunaga dengan cueknya.

"Ayolah! Time nya jalan teros!" Seru Keiji.

"Diam! Ini memang pertarungannya!" Seru Sasuke.

"Aku takkan kalah..." Kata Kojuro.

1, 2, 3... Barulah mereka semua di belakang nyadar! Ini adalah...

"Migime-san! Apa kau masih kebal di sama? Hoho..." Tanya Sasuke sarkastika.

Pertarungan...

"Enak aja! Paling elu yang ga kebal!" Pekik Kojuro.

Me-Na-Tap...

"MARI LAMA-LAMAAN!" Seru mereka berdua yang natap makin dekat.

Continued to Act 4!

DISSA'S CHAT ROOM : MOURI MOTONARI!

"Oke, tampaknya Dissa ga nepatin janji! Real Duel 1-3 akan ngeshow di Act 4! Dissa lagi males dan pengen cepet update masalahnya!" Cerita Dissa.

"Migot selokan, Dissa, tampaknya adeganku makin lama makin buruk.." Kata Motonari yang baru datang.

"MOURIIIIII!" Teriak Dissa sambil meluk-meluk Motonari.

"Hoi, apaan ni?"

"ENTAH NAPA GUE PENGEN MELUK SESEORAAAANG!"

"What the..? Jadi, apa misiku di sini?"

"Jelaskan scene menarik saat duel men-datang!"

"Oh, hanya itu?"

"IYALAH... ITU!"

Motonari terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menghadap ke kamera dan berbicara cepat bagai lebah.

"Jadi ntar scene menarik terjadi di Kojuro dan Sasuke yang menatap makin dekat. Tubuh mereka makin dempet. Kan, Yaoi?" (Motonari ngomong ini cuman 5.5 detik!)

"Cepet banget lu ngomong!"

"Lalu YasuChika mereka jabatan dengan 15 cara sebelum tarung." (Motonari = 3 secs!)

"APA? APA? Apa yang 15?"

"KennyoMoto biasa aja tampaknya, tapi mungkin ada kretek terdahsyat in the world." (Motonari = 3.8 secs!)

"Kutek? Tek-tek? Apa tadi?"

"Sudah. Aku harus pergi. Bai.." (Kecepatan ngomong kembali normal) Kata Motonari sambil ninggal Dissa hampa belontong.

"Hiks... Aku ga sempet denger..." Dissa hampir bunuh diri seutuhnya dengan cara mencekek dirinya di selipan jendela.

"Oh, ada yang mau Dissa sampaikan! Dissa tampaknya merasa humor saya mulai garing! Dissa merasa saya mulai less-humor! Dissa mulai pemalas! Gitu wes! Bla-bla-blaa... Tapi, Dissa masih harus ada di sini! Nah, untuk itu, kalian review yaa.. Kalau perlu, kasih Dissa yang Dissayank Tuhan YME. Ini dengan cara ketik kata-kata di kotak review!" 


End file.
